Chance inflammable
by lilouscythe
Summary: Dark et Krad on comme plan de s'accorder une nuit l'un pour l'autre... Tout petit lime plsu le réveil de la...Risa
1. ADN D'amour

Aide-moi à tout comprendre

_Chapter 1 : ADN d'amour._

Auteur : Lilouscythe.

Genre : UA. Yaoi.

Disclaimers : les personnages ne sont pas à nous.

Daisuke soupira. Il devait encore faire les corvées de Saehara. Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Il posa sa mallette sur une table. Il commença a remettre en ordre deux-trois trucs. Il entendit Dark faire des sarcasmes-comme d'habitude. Il l'ignora. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mais il sursauta en entendant des pas et se laissa tout tomber sur son pied. Il poussa un juron poli. Et copia a la perfection la couleur d'une pivoine.

-Hi..Hiwatari-kun?dit-il, surpris

Hiwatari le regarda

-T'es de corvée?

- pardon?

-Je te demandes si tu es de corvée...

- oui!

Daisuke retourna a ses occupations et Hiwatari commença son travail Il n'y eut pas de discussion pendant 30 minutes Le seul bruits qui vint perturber le silence environnant fut le bruits de caisses tombées a terre. Hiwatari regarda Daisuke. Qui lui lança un regard interrogatif Hiwatari baissa les yeux. Daisuke haussa les épaules Dark fit une remarque a Daisuke qui l'ignora. celui-ci regarda Hiwatari une fois pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait A première vue il semblait normal. il aurait peut-être voulu lui dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortaient pas, apparemment.

Hiwatari avait effectivement un peu de mal a articuler quoi que ce soit. Daisuke reporta son attention sur les caisses. Il sifflota même. Cependant il entendit des affaires tomber a terre et cette fois ci un petit cri de douleur. Il se tourna vivement et Oh! surprise! C'était Krad qui se trouvait la. Daisuke devint rouge pivoine. Cette fois ce fut Daisuke qui devint incapable de parler. Krad lui avait un petit sourire au lèvres. Il s'avança sournoisement vers notre petit Daisuke. Qui se recula et failli tomber. Il se tourna dos a Krad. Celui-ci sourit. Daisuke déglutit. Krad s'avança encore. Daisuke ne bougea pas. donc le blond s'avança encore. Et vu le manque de réaction du roux, il s'avança jusqu'a très près de lui. il pouvait le toucher juste en avançant la main. Mais Daisuke choit se moment là pour se retourner et se retrouva avec une main a deux centimètres du visage.

Daisuke rougit encore un peu plus. Il lâcha deux ou trois onomatopées sans grande signification. Krad sourit. Il fixa le roux droit dans les yeux, histoire de repérer quelque chose. Daisuke détourna le regard. Mais Krad avait apparemment décidé de faire mumuse, alors il essaya par tout les moyens de fixer le roux droit dans les yeux. Il pencha la tête. Daisuke tourna carrément la tête. Krad fit un repli stratégique il se tourna.Daisuke inspira profondément. Krad s'éloigna d'un pas( ouah quel effort . ) Daisuke fut un peu soulagé le blond se tourna gracieusement vers Daisuke Qui ne bougea point, mais face a Krad, fuyant son regard. Mais il perdit le contrôle. et se transforma subitement en Dark.

Krad sourit. Dark le regarda d'un air méprisant

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?fit il sur un ton tout autant méprisant

- A toi rien! fit Krad en détournant le regard pour mieux mentir.

-Sur ce je m'en vais.

- Attends

Il se retourna. Krad fit un regard du chien battu.

-Quoi?

- Disons que...

-Que?

- Hum.

-Si t'as rien a dire, je me casse

- Daark

-Mais quoi a la fin? . 

- Laisse-moi le temps de te dire quelque chose de capitale

-Dis!

-...

-okéééééééééééééé...--"

- Dark!...

-soupir Mais parleuuh!!

- Dark je dois te dire quelque chose... ... Je... pense que...

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

- On ne devrait plus se voir!

-Haaaaaaaan! sans blagues et c'est qui, qui apparaît comme ça quand je suis là, hein?

- Dark j'étais là avant toi il me semble!

-oui mais aujourd'hui mis a part? Et puis si ce n'est que ça, me casse!

Krad fronça les sourcils.

-Pfft..

Dark sauta par une fenêtre ouverte et s'en alla

- Il aurait juste put se dé transformer d'une façon ou d'une autre non? Fit Krad d'une façon incrédule.

Il se dé transforma lui-même. Hiwatari soupira et sorti de la salle. Il traîna dans les couloirs. Il sorti de l'établissement. Et alla vers la station métro et aperçut une silhouette familière, il la regarda pour essayer de la voir de loin, mais il ne parvint pas. Alors il s'approcha. Il était à trois mètre de la silhouette à présent. Et il la distingua mieux. C'était Daisuke. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas. Satoshi s'éloigna un peu, beaucoup. Daisuke quant a lui entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui et s'éloigner en vitesse.

- Krad! Appela Hiwatari.

-Nh?Lui répondit-on

- J'ai une question pour toi!

-Pose toujours

- Pourquoi...vient-tu quand Daisuke est là?

-Sais pas moi...Hey petit garçon, va! me dis pas que...?

- Que qua ?

-Me dis pas que tu serais après Daisuke?  
- Qu'es-ce que tu raconte?!  
-C'est ce que je pense  
- Tu pense mal .  
-Bah tu me demandes...  
- Jamais je n'oserais faire CA!  
-CA quoi?  
- Ce dont tu doute!  
-c'est quoi encore?  
- euuh...  
-euuh?  
- Tu dis que je suis intéresser par Daisuke  
-oui et?  
- Jamais je n'oserais CA!  
-mais CA quoi? C'est quoi CA?  
- Être intéressé par Daisuke .  
-ooh...mais tu vois...je crois que t'oserais pas l'admettre c'est tout u.u...  
- Dis plutôt que tu veux pouvoir voir Dark!  
-MAIS PAS DU TOUT!!!  
Hiwatari s'en alla. En subissant les remarques de Krad. dont il essayait de ne pas faire attention. Daisuke quant a lui rentrait tranquillement chez lui.


	2. révélation incomprise

Chance inflammable

Auteur : Lilouscythe.

Genre : UA. Yaoi. OCC

Disclaimers : les personnages ne sont pas à nous. Ils sont à **SUGISAKI Yukiru**

Chapter 2 : révélation incomprise. 

Krad croisa son pied derrière sa jambe. Il soupira. Il inclina la tête puis sourit légèrement. Ce n'était pas un sourire de psychopathe mais un sourire normal  
- Comment tu t'appelle? fit-il d'un air moquer.  
Une autre personne en face de lui fronça les sourcils  
- Daisuke non?  
-...oui  
- Je dois te remercier.  
-Pourquoi?  
- Disons que c'est grâce à toi que je suis ici.  
-Ah?  
- Tu brise les cœurs dis-donc. Dit Krad.  
- pivoine je comprend pas!

Krad émit un petit rire. Daisuke le regarda.

-Je suis un peu perdu, là...dit Daisuke

Krad regarda le rouquin. Il avança d'un pas. Daisuke recula d'un. Et Krad continua d'avancer. Malheureusement pour Daisuke lui se trouvait contre le mur. Krad sourit sournoisement. Le blond plaqua une main contre le mur. Daisuke avala difficilement sa salive. Krad approcha son visage de celui de Daisuke. Celui-ci se serra contre le mur.

- Daisuke...

-Quoi?

Krad sourit et approche encore plus son visage.

-Mais quoi? Souffla Daisuke.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Dit-il sur un ton tranchant.

- Alors lâche moi.

- Qu...Quoi?

-tu.me.laisse.tranquille.

Krad se recula et se dit à lui-même.

- Je pensais pourtant.

-Tu pensais quoi?

Krad regarda Daisuke puis laissa sa place à Hiwatari. Daisuke pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Hiwatari quitta la pièce. Daisuke tenta désespérément de comprendre. Il quitta la pièce a son tour et rentra chez lui. Il poussa la porte de la maison et tomba nez a nez avec sa mère.

-C'est a cette heure-ci que tu rentres?demanda elle

Daisuke baissa la tête. Il ne répondit pas et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'étala sur son fauteuil et Witzu sauta sur ses genoux. Daisuke sourit a son "lapin" (ce n'est PAS un lapin) puis réfléchit. Pourquoi est-ce que Krad avait agit ainsi? Il s'était reculer si vite. Et pourquoi ça lui faisait mal? Et puis pourquoi la dernière fois il s'est transformé en Dark? Et Pourquoi Hiwatari se transformait quand il était en face de lui?

-Parce que...commença Dark

Mais fut couvert par Witzu qui lui cria un petit cri strident dans l'oreille.

- Witzuuuuu! Fit Daisuke.

Le roux s'assit en tailleur.

- Je t'écoute! Dit Daisuke.

La bestiole (pas taper!) fit deux trois gestes

- Parce que y a de fortes chances que tu n'aimes plus Riku U.U

- Riku-san?

-oui…Peut être que tu aurais changé de côté au final U.U

- Tu dis ça pour avoir une touche.

-Non...alors trouves autre chose! Et puis ça se peut que Hiwatari t'aime aussi n.n

- pas Hiwatari-kun!

-et pourquoi d'abord? ET PIS POURQUOI TU DIS QUE JE VEUX UNE TOUCHE?

- AVEC HARADA-SAN!

-arrêtes de te prendre le chou avec cette fille! elle t'aimeras jamais comme toi tu le veux, c'est évident!et moi je l'aimerais jamais comme elle, elle veut.

- Tant mieux . 

-hooo..pauvre petit! et puis de toute façon évite de te mentir se sera mieux pour tout le monde.

- Je ne me mens pas.

-ah bon? alors dis moi qui tu aimes?hn?

- Riku-san.

-alors si c'est elle que t'aimes, pourquoi je suis apparu l'autre jour, hein?

- Mais je sais...pas moi.

-Si! Si! Si! tu le sais.

- Non . 

-soupir Daisuke, il serait possible qu'Hiwatari t'aime et puis cherche bien qui TOI tu aimes au lieu de dire des bêtises.

- Je sais très bien.

-non tu ne sais pas

- Bien sûr que si!

-je te dis que non.

- et toi?

-et moi quoi?

- T'aime qui?

-moi euuuuuuuuh...comment dire...je sais pas!

Daisuke se leva. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

- Tu pense vraiment que…?

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Bein...je vois pas pourquoi!

-on t'a déjà dit que le cœur humain change?

- euuuh...non!

-bah moi je te le dis!

- enfin on verra bein demain...si il est là!

-si tu le dis u.u

Daisuke descendit les escaliers pour aller manger. Toute la soirée il resta silencieux. Vers vingt heure, comme aucun faire-part avait été envoyé, il alla se coucher. Il n'était pas franchement motivé pour passer la journée du lendemain mais il faudrait bien. Le lendemain sa mère vint le réveiller. Il descendit manger après s'être habillé puis partit enfin pour l'école. Il arriva en classe et resta distant. Il posa sa mallette sur son bureau. Il s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre. Les cours défilèrent à la vitesse grand V pour lui. La fin des cours arriva bientôt et il appréhenda de sortir quand il se souvint que c'était à lui de faire les tâche. Il soupira et alla vers la salle a nettoyer. Malheureusement pour lui Hiwatari lavait encore avec lui.

Il s'efforça de l'éviter. Et il espéra sans savoir pourquoi qu'Hiwatari en se transforme pas. Ce dernier essaya lui aussi de faire attention. Ils avaient presque fini maintenant. Quand sans le vouloir Daisuke effleura Hiwatari. Celui-ci regarda le rouquin. Qui s'empressa de partir loin il garda à l'œil Hiwatari. ce n'était pas le moment qu'il se transforme. Pourtant il avait l'impression que ça venait. Et quand on parle de malheurs...Krad apparut justement. Daisuke en profita pour aller a l'autre bout de la salle sous le sourire de Krad qui recommença son manége de je-fais-mumuse-en-le-suivant. Krad s'assit finalement sur un banc. Daisuke était plus que tendu. Le blond mis son petit doigt en bouche. Le roux essaya de ne pas faire attention.

- Daisuke?

Il se figea et répondit faiblement

-oui?

- Aurait-tu besoin d'aide?

-non

Krad se mordit la lèvre inférieur d'un air satisfait. Daisuke reprit ce qu'il était entrain de faire un peu plus lentement le blond se leva en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieur. Daisuke l'entendit se rapprocher. avant même qu'il aie put faire quelque chose Krad avait ses mains sur celle de Daisuke.

- Laisse-moi t'aider. lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Daisuke imita une tomate Krad sourit mais le rouquin ne le vi pas. Il était trop occupé a se concentrer. Krad souffla dans le cou de Daisuke pour voir ses réactions. Justement il essaya de se contrôlé le blond retira doucement ses mains de celle de Niwa. Qui se demanda ce qu'il faisait.

- Qu'es-ce que tu ferais si je t'enlaçais. souffla Krad dans l'oreille de Daisuke d'un voix sensuel.

Il ne répondit pas

- Merci.

Krad enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Daisuke. Qui devint plus que pivoine. Krad sourit. Et resserra légèrement son étreinte. Daisuke respira encore plus difficilement. Le blond posa un baiser sur la joue du rouquin. Qui momentanément cessa de respirer et qui cligna des yeux deux-trois fois.

- Oh respire!

Daisuke se détendit un peu mais tant que ça. Krad tourna Daisuke délicatement par rapport à d'habitude. Et pu apercevoir a quel point il était rouge et se demanda si ses cheveux n'avaient pas déteint. Il lui caressa la joue du doigt. Daisuke appela a l'aide mentalement.

- Tu es tellement mignon. Souffla Krad.

-Hein? S'étonna t'il

- C'est ce que tu es : mignon.

-mais non euuh...# . #

Krad posa délicatement sa main au-dessus de l'épaule de Daisuke. Qui tourna le regard vers celle-ci. Le blond approcha son visage de celui de Daisuke.


	3. Besoin de toi

_Chapter 3 :Besoin de toi!_

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : UA, OCC, Yaoi.

Couple : DaisukeXKrad

Note : Excusez nous pour le temps que nous avons pris avant de poster ce chapitre.

Krad posa délicatement sa main au-dessus de l'épaule de Daisuke. Qui tourna le regard vers celle-ci. Le blond approcha son visage de celui de Daisuke. Celui-ci écarquilla un peu les yeux. Il fut sur d'entendre un "chut" avant que les lèvres de Krad ne soit qu'a quelque centimètre des siennes. Il se senti un peu dans les nuages et se laissa faire. Krad captura les lèvres du rouquin des siennes. Daisuke ferma doucement les yeux il voulait pouvoir savourer ce moment. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il sentit également que Krad voulait passer au baiser langoureux.

Il accepta. Il n'aurait pas put lui refuser de toute façon. Il se laissa aller. Il sentit une main glisser vers sa hanches. Il frissonna. Krad s'arrêta de l'embrasser. Daisuke le regarda.

- On ne peut pas le faire indéfiniment.

Daisuke souffla un "bah nan". Krad sourit et mordilla l'oreille de Daisuke. Qui ne réagit pas sur le coup.

- A_llez!_ pensa Krad.

Daisuke pensa a une chose: et pourquoi ne s'était il pas transformé? Justement quand il avait fini cette parole et qu'il ouvrit les yeux il se sentit bizarre. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Krad aussi y pensa car il se recula et dit :

- Regarde-moi!

Daisuke le regarda et rien ne se fit. Krad tapa du pied à terre. Daisuke baissa les yeux sur le côté. Il eut l'impression que le blond tremblait. Daisuke appela mentalement Dark pour voir s'il était là celui-ci daignât ne pas répondre. Daisuke se laissa glisser a terre. Le blond tourna son regard vers lui. Daisuke avait froncé les sourcils.

_- Je me contenterais de lui pour l'instant._ Pensa Krad.

Il s'approcha du roux.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait peur. dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Daisuke leva la tête. Krad sourit. Daisuke regarda ses mains. Krad souffla sur sa mèche.

- _Et puis c'est mieux que rien_. Ajouta t'il a sa pensée

- Niwa-kun?

-Hn? répondit-il

Il n'avait pas remarquer que c'était Risa qui venait de parler. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit doucement.

- Tu me revaudra ça. Cria Krad en sautant par la fenêtre.

-Niwa-kun, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien.

Risa soupira et dit:

-Je suis rassurée.

Daisuke sourit légèrement puis partit. Il essaya d'appeler Dark a plusieurs reprises mais rien ne se passait a chaque fois.

- DARKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Cria-t-il en pleine rue.

Les gens le regardèrent bizarrement.

- euuh...Fit-il avant de partir en courant.

Pourquoi Dark ne répondait pas? Il rentra chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il s'enferma et essaya par tout les moyens qu'il trouvait de le faire venir au bout de trente minute il s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il se remémora sa journée pour voir si rien n'aurait pu faire quelque chose mais rien. Le blanc total. Et il ne pouvait pas le dire à sa mère. Il lui fallait une solution mais il ne la trouvait pas. Il finit par s'allonger dans le divan. Witzu dormait apparemment. Es-ce que Dark dormait? C'était possible. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Witzu. Il le secoua doucement mais il semblait ne pas vouloir se réveiller

- Witzu?

Il dormait encore et toujours.

- Je devrais peut-être le dire à maman.

Il se résigna. Il s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre. Quand on frappa a celle-ci.

- Oui?

-Daisuke? Ca va?

- oui...euuh...non maman.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda-t-elle

- C'est Dark.

Il ouvrit la porte et expliqua son problème sa mère réfléchit un bon moment. Elle lui demanda s'il ne s'était rien passé d'étrange. La seule chose qui paraissait étrange à Daisuke c'était que Dark ne venait pas. Elle lui demanda:

-Es-ce que tu n'aurais pas dit ou fait quelque chose avec l'ennemi?

Daisuke rougit un peu. Il essaya de ne rien dire mais il n'eut pas besoin de parler sa mère haussa le ton et dit:

- Daisuke! Que t'a t'il donc fait?

- Euuh…

Daisuke baissa la tête de honte.

- Dai-chan?

- Oui? Répondit-il d'une petite voix

- Dis-le moi!

-peux pas...

- Mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide à propos de Dark?

Daisuke s'avoua vaincu et lui dit rapidement:

-Krad m'a embrassé et je me suis laissé faire.

Emiko resta sans voix.

-Il a quoi?demanda t'elle au bout de 5 minutes

- Il...embrasser...moi. Dit Daisuke très bas.

Emiko regarda son fils d'un air inexplicable.

- Puis il est passé au baiser langoureux et après il m'a mordiller l'oreille. Dit Daisuke sans savoir pourquoi.

Sa mère en fut consternée.

- Et il a dit que j'étais mignon.

-et tu t'es laissé faire?

Daisuke baissa la tête d'un air accablé.

-t'as le droit de me tuer...murmura t'il

Emiko sortit de la chambre. Laissant son fils a son début de déprime. Quand celui-ci entendit une voix chaude et envoûtante du moins à son goût. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Krad était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Daisuke sourit faiblement.

- Tu m'ouvre?

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la fenêtre, Krad entra dans la chambre. Daisuke fut un peu gêné.

- Ta mère va pas te tuer?

-Je sais pas justement

- Oh une ch'tite boule de poil! fit Krad en attrapant Witzu.

-Il dort. Fit tristement Daisuke.

Krad regarda Witzu puis le reposa. Daisuke soupira a nouveau. Krad embrassa le roux sans lui demander son avis. Ledit roux se laissa encore faire.

- Dai-chan.

Fit sa mère en entrant dans la chambre. Daisuke se retira rapidement. Emiko resta sans voix et Krad se tourna vers elle. Daisuke était mort de honte.

- Dai-chan tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait chaud ici. Dit Krad en laissant son regard sur Emiko.

Le dénommé ne répondit pas. Krad souffla sur sa mèche. Daisuke tourna la tête vers Witzu, histoire de changer de sujet a regarder.

- J'ai entendu que Dark ne venait plus! C'est un problème ça...dit-il.

Comme personne ne répondit Krad leva un sourcil. Emiko était toujours ébahie et Daisuke ne semblait pas trop en état pour discuter. Krad s'avança vers Witzu et l'attrapa comme on prend un lapin.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a lui a dormir?fit-il

Emiko leva son regard vers lui.

-Lâche Witzu. Fit elle sèchement

- _C'est de ta faute si Dark ne vient plu j'ai cru comprendre._ Pensa Krad.

Il s'avança vers Daisuke en tenant Witzu par la peau du coup il le lui mis en main et leva le menton de Daisuke.

- Hum? demanda ce dernier.

Krad regarda Emiko puis s'avança vers l'oreille de Daisuke.

- Appelle-le. Lui souffla-t-il.

-Il répond pas c'est pas ma faute. Répondit Daisuke.

- Pas Dark!

-qui?

Krad haussa les épaules et baissa son regard.

-allez dis moi qui.

Krad s'éloigna de Daisuke. Il lui envoya un baiser papillon passa ses pieds de l'autre côté de la fenêtre s'avança sur le balcon sauta dans le vide puis remonta grâce à ses ailes. Daisuke soupira et ferma la fenêtre.

- _Qui veut-il que j'appelle._ Pensa-t-il.

Emiko qui n'avait pas bougé appela son fils d'un air sévère.

- Oui? Demanda-t-il plus que timidement.

-Viens ici.

Daisuke fit trois pas et se trouva devant sa mère.

-Daisuke, tu es au courant de qui est cette personne, je pense

-O...Oui.

-Alors ne te laisses pas faire.

- Pardon?

-Dai-chan, ne te laisse pas amadouer par lui.

Daisuke baissa la tête et remarque quelque chose.

- Witzu. dit-il tout bas.

La boule de poils bougea un peu.

- Witzu. Répéta-t-il plus fort.

Il bougea encore un peu. Cette fois-ci Daisuke Cria le nom du "Lapin". Qui se redressa complètement. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Daisuke. Il serra le lapin un peu plus contre lui. Et ce dit que cette fois-ci Krad l'avait aider.

- M_erci_. Pensa-t-il

Ca voulait donc dire aussi que Dark était peut-être revenu lui aussi. Il appela Dark.

- Yo. Lui répondit-il.

-T'étais où?

- Sait pas.

-Tu m'as fait peur t'es au courant?

- désolé.

-soupir

-tu t'es bien amusé quand j'étais pas la?

- euuh...

Daisuke passa au rouge.

-Je vois...


	4. Il ta choisi toi?

Auteur : Lilouscythe 

Genre : UA, OCC, Yaoi

Couple : KradXDaisuke.

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki

_Chapter 4 : Il ta choisi toi?_

Ca faisait a peu près 3 semaines après le petit incident. Krad ne s'était plus montrer depuis. Daisuke se prenait a penser que ça faisait longtemps. Il avait également remarquer que Hiwatari restait le plus loin possible de lui. Et Dark lui faisait souvent des remarques sur ce fait. Daisuke se demandait quand même ce qui lui arrivait. Et surtout il voulait qu'il arrête de repenser a Krad. Daisuke s'apprêtait à aller voir Hiwatari quand ce dernier se mit a partir exactement a l'opposé.

- Hiwatari-kun!

-non!

- Hein? Mais je dois te parler.

-je ne veux pas te parler.

- Daisuke fait moi venir à la surface que je lui parle.

Daisuke sortit de sa poche un dessin, qu'il avait fait lui-même, de Krad et se transforma en Dark. Il s'approcha d'Hiwatari et lui dit :

- Hiwatari... dis moi pourquoi tu te transforme en Krad quand tu vois Daisuke.

Satoshi regarda Dark et ne dit rien. Dark lui dit doucement:

-t'as pas besoin de le dire, j'ai deviné mais je veux avoir confirmation.

Hiwatari hocha la tête.

- Donc je reformule ma question: aimes tu Daisuke oui ou non.

Hiwatari souffla quelque chose d'a peine audible puis il partit. Dark laissa place a Daisuke. Le rouquin regarda la silhouette de Satoshi s'éloigner. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, gêné Dire que lui ne pouvait pas le lui rendre, son amour. Il se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche et appuya sa tête contre.

_- pourquoi ce genre de truc arrivent a moi?_. Pensa t'il

Il regarda en bas des escaliers Les jumelles Harada qui passaient par la disaient:

- tu as vu comme Hiwatari-kun filait?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive en ce moment?

- Je sais pas.

-Oh mais c'est Niwa-kun en haut!

Daisuke sourit faiblement. Il descendit les escaliers, les salua et parti en vitesse. il alla en salle de classe. il alla s'asseoir en vitesse. Et les cours commença. il passa la journée a éviter Hiwatari qui faisait de même.

- Niwa-kun on dirait que tu es distants avec Hiwatari-kun ces derniers temps. lui dit Risa à la fin des cours.

-Ah Euh! ah bon?fit il en faisant semblant d'être surpris.

- Oui! Mais pourquoi?

-je ne sais pas, demande lui.

Risa alla voir Satoshi. Qui lui répondit exactement, mot pour mot, la même chose. Hiwatari et Daisuke restèrent les derniers en classe. Daisuke hésita pour sortir.

- Daisuke...ce soir on doit aller voler les "larmes de la destinée". Lui dit Dark tout d'un coup.

Daisuke hocha la tête et sorti. A vingt heure il ressortit transformer en Dark. Tout se passa bien. Même Hiwatari n'était pas là. en rentrant chez lui, il se sentait mal.

- Dai-chan tu as l'air patraque. lui dit d'ailleurs sa mère.

-sûrement la fatigue...lui répondit-il

- Je pense que c'est autre chose.

-ah?

- Je suis quand même ta mère je peux le savoir.

-bah exposes ton idée.

- C'est encore ce scellera.

-non c'est pas ça. _comment veux tu que ce soit lui vu qu'il ne s'est pas montré depuis la dernière fois. _

-Il ta brisé le cœur.

-Mais...mais non!

- ahah une hésitation.

-je te dis que non!

- Alors c'est Dark.

-Non plus.

- euuh...va te reposer alors.

Daisuke monta dans sa chambre.

- Daisuke? Fit Dark.

Il tourna la tête.

- Tu peux le dire à moi?

-justement je sais pas trop pourquoi je suis pas bien…

- Ah okay...je pense que c'est parce Hiwatari ton ami de toujours est distants de toi.

-hausse les épaules je sais pas et ça m'énerve!

- Et pourquoi il te préfère à moi?

-hein?

- Hiwatari!

-mais t'es pas entrain de me dire que tu…?

- Oui exactement.

-O.O Si je m'attendais a ça...

- Ca n'aurais pas été aussi marrant. Fit Dark en rigolant.

-smile mais euuh...

- Oui quoi encore?

-ho ça va hein...mais euuh on fait comment?

- Comment quoi?

-bah...si Hiwatari m'aime, toi tu l'aimes, Krad t'aime et moi je...enfin bref. C'est trop compliqué la!

Dark rigola puis dit:

- Eh ouais il faudrait trouver un arrangement...comment ça Krad m'aime? Ajouta-t-il sur un ton interrogateur.

-c'était de la pure déduction, hein.

- Non je pense qu'il t'aime toi!

-hein?

- Krad.

-oui oui j'ai entendu mais tu crois que?

- Krad t'aime toi et pas moi. Non sinon il t'aurais pas embrasser. Ce n'est que mon alter ego.

-mais toi t'étais pas la!

- euuh...

-donc ce que je dis tient aussi la route.

- C'est maman qui me la dit . .

- T.T T'as été voir maman?

- Oui! Fit Dark d'un ton assez coulant.

-soupir on verra ça plus tard

- Veux pas de CA dans mes pattes.

-Ca quoi?

- Krad-.-'

-De toute façon ça fait bien trois semaines qu'il s'est pas montré

- Oui encore heureux. parce que sinon je peux plus voir Hiwatari . 

-roh lala

- Oh no. Fit Dark.

-oh no quoi?

- Tourne la tête vers le mur.

Il tourna la tête vers le mur. Mais entendit comme-ci on frappait à la vitre. Il alla voir

- Crétin! Lui fit Dark au moment ou Daisuke se rendit compte qui frappait à la vitre.

-oui je suis crétin.

- Conquis-le et laisse-moi Hiwatari . 

-rougit mais ça va pas!

- Tu l'aime de toute façon.

-maieu!

- Me tais!

-pfft.

Il alla vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il ne reconnut pas la tenue de Krad comme il la portait habituellement. Cette fois-ci Krad portait un jeans noir et un débardeur bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur sa musculature. Daisuke devint écarlate

- Salut.

Krad l'attrapa et s'envola avec.


	5. Parce qu'il fallait bien!

_Chapter 5 : Parce qu'il fallait bien._

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : OCC, UA, Yaoi.

Couple : y en as plus vraiment dans se chapitre…

Disclaimers : tout les personnages appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki.

Note : Sorry pour al longue absence Scythe a complètement oublié de poster dernièrement!

Il alla vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il ne reconnut pas la tenue de Krad comme il la portait habituellement. Cette fois-ci Krad portait un jeans noir et un débardeur bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur sa musculature. Daisuke devint écarlate

- Salut.

Krad l'attrapa et s'envola avec.

-Mais que...?! fit il

- On sera plus à l'aise ailleurs.

-mais!

- Oui?

-nan rien

Krad vola encore quelque minutes avec le rouquin avant d'atterrir doucement.

- Ca y est

Daisuke regarda l'endroit.

- N'es-ce pas magnifique?

-si.

- Alors? Dark est...revenu?

Daisuke le regarda.

- Tu as suivit mon conseil?

-oui il est revenu.

Krad hocha la tête.

-Et pourquoi tu te tracasse avec Dark? Risqua-t-il.

- Parce que je veux le tuer de mes mains. Mentit-il.

Daisuke fronça les sourcils. Krad embrassa le rouquin qui se senti un peu rassuré. Krad passa sa main dans les cheveux de Daisuke. Daisuke -justement- passa un bras autour du coup de Krad, celui-ci passa son bras valide autour de la taille de Daisuke. Quand ils se séparèrent, Daisuke esquissa un sourire.

- Daisuke...

-oui?

- Il faut qu'on parle, tu dois savoir un truc.

Daisuke ce senti quand même mal.

- Je suis attirer par Dark!

-J'en était sûr. Marmonna t'il en fermant les yeux.

- Et tant qu'a faire ou dire, Satoshi t'aime alors qu'attends-tu pour aller le voir et que vous sortiez ensemble

Daisuke baissa le regard.

- Tu va pas me piquer une crise quand même.

-Je ne piquerais pas de crise, non. Et tant qu'a faire, autant te dire que Dark lui ne t'aime pas.

- t'es jaloux!

-non. C'est lui même qui l'a dit.

- Ah ouais et qui il aime donc?

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire.

Krad s'approcha de Daisuke. Daisuke s'obstina a regarder le sol.

- Je te l'arracherais de ta bouche.

Daisuke serra les dents.

- Remarque c'était assez agréable.

-J'espère que t'as bien profité de moi, hein.

- Ouais. Très.

-parce que comptes pas sur moi pour recommencer.

- dommage, car je n'ai pas dit que je t'arracherais ce nom de ta bouche?

Daisuke fronça les sourcils

- Sache que je connais des supplices que tu n'es pas capable d'imaginer.

Daisuke roula des yeux.

- Je t'arracherais ce nom et je le détruirais de mes mains.

_- ça seras un peu compliquer._ Pensa t'il

Krad s'avança vers Daisuke. Qui se recula, par instinct. Le blond lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à lui.

-lâche moi

Krad l'embrassa en lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'a la faire saigner. Daisuke lui envoya un coup de genou. Ce qui lui faut un coup qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un poteau. Daisuke supplia Dark de rappliquer.

- Il est trop tard maintenant. Tu n'aime plus personne il ne viendra plus...jamais.

-si il viendra!

- Si je ne peut pas l'avoir personne ne l'aura.

Daisuke laissa échapper une larme.

- Donne-moi ce nom!

-non

Krad s'agenouilla et lécha la larme de Daisuke. Qui laissa échapper une exclamation.

- Ne pleure pas tout iras bien.

-De-ga-ge

- Que tu es con.

Krad l'attrapa. Daisuke essaya de se libérer. Krad s'envola à plus ou moins un kilomètre en hauteur du sol.

- donne-moi ce nom ou je te lâche.

Daisuke sourit et dit:

-Tu n'as qu'à me lâcher!

- Parfait.

Krad lâcha le rouquin. Qui eut une chance inouïe car il peut tomber sur une éolienne. Il réussit a descendre jusqu'au sol doucement et il se mit a courir. Krad se remit devant lui et dit à voix basse:

- Aime-moi!

Le pauvre Daisuke continua de courir désespérément. Krad se remit encore une fois devant lui et re dit les mêmes paroles. Daisuke lui lança un regard haineux.

-Pas question. Lui dit-il sèchement.

- Pourquoi IL ne veut pas de moi?

-Parce que c'est comme ça

Krad regarda Daisuke. Il avait l'air franchement pas heureux. Daisuke eut l'impression de voir de la peine dans ces yeux. Il fut pris d'un peu de pitié. Krad baissa la tête. Daisuke s'avança d'un pas. Krad ne fit rien. Daisuke souffla un "t'as rien compris". Le blond releva la tête. il avait maintenant un air interrogatif, il recula d'un pas. Daisuke laissa apparaître Dark. Le blond se colla à Dark. Qui le repoussa.

- Mais pourquoi?

-parce que c'est comme ça.

Krad se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis laissa échapper un coup de pied. Dark l'évita.

- Tu sera à moi!

-Je ne suis qu'a moi même.

Krad s'avança vers le brun et avant même qu'il ait put faire quelque chose il l'avait déjà plaquer au sol.

-Arrêtes ça de suite!lâcha Dark

Pour réponse Krad approcha son visage de celui de Dark. Qui ne pouvait pas bougé, immobilisé. Krad allait pouvoir embrasser le brun quand:

- Mais que..?! s'écria une personne a coté. Dark-san. Rajouta celle-ci.

Dark tourna vivement la tête vers elle et lui dit de courir.

- Tais-toi. fit Krad avant de l'embrasser sous le regard horrifié de Risa.

Dark aurait bien voulu lui envoyé un gros coup de pied mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Ce qui était normal car Krad était assis, ou plutôt, allongé dessus. Risa se décida à s'éloigner. Krad releva la tête et dit pour Risa:

- Tu es sa petite amie?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Dommage j'aurais bien voulu la tuer ELLE.

Dark fit une moue dégoûtée. Le blond sourit et retourna à ses occupations. Sous les demandes d'arrêt du brun. Krad fit un suçon, dans le cou, du brun. Ce dernier lui murmura toutes les insultes inimaginables. Krad déchira doucement le tee-shirt de Dark toujours sous le regard horrifié de Risa, qui ne s'était pas décidé à partir. Dark réussit a bouger un peu un bras. Krad le ressaisit. Dark alla même jusqu'a le supplier d'arrêter (rendez-nous Dark!) Krad sentit sa main trembler sans savoir pourquoi. Et sans savoir pourquoi non plus, il s'effaça. Il se trouvait debout tremblant de tout ses membres. Dark en profita pour s'asseoir.

- POURQUOI AS-TU ARRÊTTER? Cria Krad.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Parce que c'est comme ça.

- TA GUEULE. JE NE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE!

-Soit. Dark se leva et se dirigea vers Risa

Krad se tourna vers Risa et lui envoya une plume blanche en pleine face. Elle tomba a genou. Krad rigola.


	6. En fin de compte

_Chance infflamable._

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : OCC, UA, Yaoi

Couple : Krad+Dark mais Dark-Krad car Dark+Hiwatari mais Hiwatari-Dark car Hiwatari+Daisuke mais Daisuke-Hiwatari. ( Voilà que Scythe recommence avec ses formules de math -.-')

Disclaimers : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki.

_Chapter 6 :En fin de compte._

Krad se tourna vers Risa et lui envoya une plume blanche en pleine face. Elle tomba a genou. Krad rigola. Dark lui lança un regard noir.

- Alors c'était bien ta petite amie...je suis vraiment...content!

-Arrêtes ça! c'est pas ma petite amie je te dis!

- Alors tu devrait t'en foutre.

-figure toi que non.

Krad s'envola dans un "seul moi sait ce qui pourra la sauver" Dark souffla un "saloperie" bien sonné. Il se pencha sur Risa pour voir dans quel était elle était. elle paraissait inconsciente. Il la pris dans ses bras et la ramena chez elle. Il s'en vola grâce à Witzu puis alla la posé dans son lit. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Riku. Il lui dit qu'elle était inconsciente, et à cause de qui et aussi qu'il trouverait le moyen de la sauver. Il lui dit de veiller sur elle et s'envola, il rentra chez lui par le balcon. Il vit Emiko dans la chambre de Daisuke, inquiète.

- Ou étiez-vous?

Dark se senti mal a l'aise et lui expliqua.

- Je le savais. Scanda Emiko.

Dark avait baissé la tête.

- Et...tu va bien toi?

-Plus ou moins...

- Tu devrais te reposer pour te remettre de tes émotions.

Il hocha la tête et laissa sa place à Daisuke. Le rouquin regarda sa mère. Elle lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant. Daisuke ne put que éviter de regarder sa mère. Il alla se coucher. Le lendemain il ne fut pas étonné de ne pas voir Risa en cours mais bien de ne pas voir Hiwatari. Il passa la journée dans ses pensée. Il repensa a ce que Krad leur avait fait comme crasse.

- Daisuke!

-Hmmm?

- Je...

-oui quoi?

- Tu...excuse-moi!

-De quoi?fit-il, étonné

- Il n'aurait pas dut!

-C'est pas ta faute...

- Je n'aurais pas dut penser à toi!

Daisuke sourit doucement.

- il vous on fait du mal.

-oui mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'a fait, et ce n'est pas ta faute si t'as pensé a moi...dit il avec un petit sourire.

Hiwatari se tut. Il semblait gêné, ça changeait de son expression froide habituelle.

- Mais maintenant...

-Hu?

- ...nous devons sauver Risa.

-oui

- Nous lui parlerons à la fin des cours.

Il hocha la tête. Daisuke était du coup pressé d'arriver a la fin des cours. Quand cet instant arriva ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre jusqu'à chez les Harada.

- Nous y voilà.

Ils entrèrent Daisuke hésita à monter. Mais il dut bien le faire. Ils frappèrent a la porte de sa chambre.

- Entrez. dit la voix sanglotante de Riku.

Ils entrèrent et Daisuke fut touché par la scène devant ses yeux. Riku tenait fermement Risa dans ces bras comme-ci elle aillait se réveiller.

-Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée? risqua le roux

Riku secoua la tête. Daisuke regarda Hiwatari. Qui fit comme de rien n'était. Daisuke soupira.

- Il l'a dit. Souffla Hiwatari.

-Hein? Fit Daisuke.

- Viens avec moi dehors.

Il le suivit.

- Krad a dit :"seul moi sait ce qui pourra la sauver"

-oui mais c'est quoi?

- Ca veut dire qu'il faut lui parler.

Daisuke hocha la tête tandis qu'Hiwatari appelait Krad.

- Satoshi-samaaaaaaaaaa? fit Krad d'un air joyeux.

-C'est quoi ce ton joyeux?

Krad sifflote puis dit sur le même ton:

- Mais tu veux quoi?

-C'est quoi qui peut sauver Risa?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire comme ça. Dit-il sur le même ton

-arrêtes avec ce ton...

- Je suis content et j'ai le droit. Fit Krad sur un ton encore plus heureux.

-On peut savoir pourquoi?

- Daaaaaaarkkkkkkkkkk.

-Il a fait quoi Dark?

- Hum, hum...il va me tomber dans les bras

-et pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce que c'est comme ça.

-pfff...et hier il t'a jeté et maintenant tu sifflotes comme si t'avait conclu hier.

Krad rigola.

- Je ne le dirais qu'a lui et il devra faire quelque chose avant.

Hiwatari serra les dents.

- Qu'es-ce qui a? Demanda Daisuke.

-il a l'air tout content, c'est louche. Et en plus il a dit qu'il dira un truc à Dark et qu'il devra faire un truc avant.

Daisuke regarda bizarrement Hiwatari qui rajouta.

- ça y est il chante maintenant!

Daisuke se passa une main dans le cou et se souvint du suçon que Krad avait fait à Dark.

- Je pense savoir!

-ah?

- Il veut Dark en échange de...

-en échange de quoi?S'impatienta le bleu

- De comment aider Risa.

Hiwatari insulta mentalement Krad.

- Eh oh...tu veux bien. Lui dit Krad.

Daisuke appela Dark.

- Yo...il est question de quoi?

-un échange. Krad te veut en échange de comment aider Risa

- QUOI?

-Ne cries pas...

- Je...ai besoin de réfléchir.

Si Dark aurait été la à ce moment, on aurait pu le voir désespéré.

- Alors? S'impatienta Krad de son côté.

-Bordel...se dit Dark

- Faut faire un choix! Fit Daisuke.

-Daisuke, pardon...dit Dark

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il vaut pardonner.

-oui, je sais

- Il faudra trouver nous-même? Demanda Daisuke.

-de quoi? Demanda le brun.

- la solution pour Harada-san.

-je ne sais pas.

- Satoshi-sama alors il accepte? Demande Krad.

-Daisuke? Il accepté? demanda Hiwatari

- euuh...

-Daisuke, dis lui ok. Fit doucement Dark

- Il...a...dit...oui!

-yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! cria Krad

Il se mis à chantonner. C'était bien le seul heureux.

- Allez laisse-moi ta place.

Hiwatari regarda attentivement Daisuke et se transforma.

- Montre le moi. Fit directement Krad avec un ton hyper euphorique.

Dark apparu a son tour, déprimé

- Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer...et tu ne seras pas mon jouet.

-tu veux quoi au juste?

- Savoir!

- Savoir quoi?

- Pourquoi...pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu ne ma plu aimer...

-parce que ça passe, vois tu.

- je ne veux pas te croire. Un jour tu me prenais ma virginité et le lendemain tu étais distant tu...

-je quoi?

- Ta coucher avec moi!

-et alors, ou est le mal?

- Après tu t'en va en disant que je ne suis rien pour toi.

-je suis comme ça. Je pensais que tu le savais...

- tu aurais put me le dire AVANT.

-pauvre chéri...

- Ah...vraiment.

-Et saches que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimé

- pauvre petite fille...Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-et pourquoi tu mêles Risa a tout ça?

- parce que c'est marrant.

-Ca te fait marrer de briser le cœur de Daisuke et de mettre la vie de Risa en jeu?

- Juste pour la deuxième partie...mais je pourrais mieux penser si...

-Si...?

Krad enroula ses bras autour du cou de Dark.

-tu veux faire quoi?

- Juste un jour hum?

-quoi?

- Toi et moi juste un jour!

Dark fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux que tu m'appartiennent pour un jour après je la sauve.

-juste un jour... ...murmura Dark.

- Oui...mais si tu préfère une semaine.

-un jour.

- Il commenceras demain à huit heure et se termineras après-demain huit heure.

Dark hocha la tête.

- T'es mignon toi!...C'est bon Satoshi-sama je te laisse ma place.

Dark sembla gêné.

- Je...Daisuke prend ma place!

Daisuke réapparu.

- Bein euuh...voilà! fit Hiwatari.


	7. Une journée avec lui

_Chance inflammable _

_Auteur : Lilouscythe_

_Genre : OCC, UA, Yaoi_

_Couple : Krad+Dark mais Dark-Krad_

_Disclaimers: tout les personnages appartiennent à SUGISAKI Yukiru_

_Chapter 7 : un jour avec lui._

Le lendemain, bien sur, il n'y avait pas cours. Le blond avait tout prévu. Et c'est avec difficultés que Daisuke émergea de son lit à sept heure cinquante.

-puréeeeeee c'est pas vrai...gémit-il

Il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit les escaliers. Sept heure cinquante-neuf.

- J_uste a temps._ Pensa t'il

- Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose. Demanda Krad.

Quand ce derniers avait expliquer tout à Emiko elle l'avait laisser entré à contrecœur. Daisuke soupira et laissa place a Dark.

- Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un tu es as moi. fit Krad.

Dark leva les yeux au ciel.

- Allez viens je ne veux pas perdre une minute de mes vingt-quatre heure.

Dark s'arracha de l'endroit ou il était et parti avec Krad. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il pourrait sauter de joie. Ils sortirent de la maison.

- On fait quoi?

Le blond regarda le brun.

- On...Je sais! Fit Krad.

-hmm?

- Ah la fontaine!

Dark haussa les épaules et souffla un "si tu veux".

- Et on s'embrassera. Ajouta Krad.

Dark garda son self control et dit "ok..."

- Tu va me laisser faire tout ce que je veux? Demanda Krad.

-Tant qu'à faire...dit Dark

- Vraiment tout?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Krad se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis esquissa un sourire pervers.

-heyyyyyyyyyyy! tu t'imagines quoi, là?fit Dark, légèrement inquiet pour lui

- Mais si tu veux pas CA je suis d'accord.

-CA quoi?

- bah à qua je pense.

-t'es un pervers ou…?

- ou?

-nan rien

- Rah on as déjà perdu assez de temps.

Dark n'eut pas eu le temps de dire "ouf" que Krad l'entraînait ailleurs.

- J'aurais bien voulu que l'autre là soit consciente pour t'embrasser devant ses yeux.

-tu l'as déjà fait.

- tant mieux.

Dark soupira et se tut.

- On est arriver.

Dark alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine. Krad pris quelque chose dans sa poche puis alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Dark il enroula ses bras autour de son cou:

- _Je fais le vœu qu'il m'aime ou du moins cette journée._ Pensa-t-il avant de lâcher le quelque chose, qui était une pièce, dans l'eau.

Dark cala le blond contre lui pour éviter un déséquilibre. Krad devint rouge et cru que c'était son vœu qui s'était réaliser. Mais Dark semblait songeur, il regardait en l'air sans vraiment faire attention a ce qu'il faisait.

- Hum...Dark...

Dark revint sur terre.

-Hn?

- On s'embrasse?

Dark le regarda.

- Eyh...je vois qu'une partie de mon reflet on dirait qu'il ai couper en deux. Fit Krad en regardant l'eau.

-Ah ouais…

- Regarde!

-c'est ce que je fais...

Krad bougea un peu et les deux "Anges" se retrouvèrent dans l'eau.

-C'est malin, ça!fit Dark en recrachant un peu d'eau. (pas sur un ton agressif)

- Désolé...Aie.

-Ca va?

- Non...j'ai mal à la cheville.

-fais voir.

Krad essaya de bouger son pied qui était contre le rebord de la fontaine.

-tu t'es pas manqué. Constata Dark

- Hum... _Ah mon vœu à marcher._

-J'aime pas voir des gens blessés...Sauf si je l'ai voulu. Fit Dark

- _Merde._ Tiens! C'est pas ta mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la?

- Elle nous espionne. Oh...euuh...Daisuke à toujours la lèvre pétée?

-Ah? non enfin ça c'est vite cicatrisé.

- Okay...on change d'endroit?

-Tu vas pouvoir marcher?

- Oui...mais...  
-Mais?  
Krad regarda un couple d'amoureux.  
- Prend-moi dans tes bras!  
-hein?  
- Comme eux!  
Dark s'y résigna, Krad sourit.  
- Je t'aime!  
Dark ne répondit pas. Il entendit les remarques du couple d'amoureux. Il tourna le regard vers eux et leur lança un regard noir.  
- Dark...regarde un marchand de glace.  
Dark lui envoya un regard qui signifiait "t'en veux une?"  
- Oui, oui, oui!  
Dark sourit un peu  
- Tu veux que je paie la moitié.  
-ce serait gentil  
Krad ouvrit son porte-feuille et donne 100 yens à Dark.  
-merci...tu la veux a quoi?  
- Melon...Ils s'embrassent .  
-ouais ils sont mignons...  
- Tu te souviens y a trois-cent ans?   
-Ouais...fit il avec nostalgie  
- on s'en foutais on s'embrassait en pleine rue  
-Ouais, mais c'était y a longtemps...  
- Mais moi ça me hante ses souvenirs.  
-Vis pas dans le passé...je te le conseilles  
Krad tourna la tête vers le couple, à nouveau. il les enviait. Si Dark le regardait c'était pour sauver une autre. Lui-même se dit que tout aurait été mieux s'ils n'étaient pas sortis ensembles a un moment. Il se dit également qu'il aurait put s'arrêter à Daisuke. Dark senti un mouvement.  
- Dark?  
-oui?  
- Fais-le moi!  
-Qu...quoi?  
- Je veux sentir ton corps nu contre le mien!  
- quand je disais que t'étais un pervers...  
- Je ne suis pas pervers...  
-si...  
Krad se colla au brun et dit d'un ton triste:  
- Ne me lâche jamais...  
-il va bien falloir un jour...dit Dark tout bas  
- POURQUOI AIME-TU SATOSHI-SAMA? Cria Krad.   
-hein?!  
- Je le sais...Je sais que tu l'aime.  
Dark se figea  
- Baiser! Fit Krad avant de donner un coup d'aile et de s'envoler au loin.   
Dark resta figé un moment

_- me suis fait...griller?_  
Krad s'assit sur une chaise dans la chambre de Satoshi puis se leva et se mit à tout casser sauf le trône bien sûr. "pourquoi??" ne cessait-il de se répéter. Alors qu'il allait casser la vitre il vu Dark de l'autre côté. Il tourna la tête.  
- Je suis un homme de parole. Dit Dark.  
-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Je te l'ai promis pendant une journée je le ferais.

Le visage de Krad s'illumina.

- Euuh...Il n'est que neuf heure...

-C'est pas grave, ça...

- Uh...On va ou?

-Ou tu veux

Krad ne dit rien.

-Tu réfléchis?

- Je sais pas ou aller.

-Et si on restait là, hum?

- Non je sais!

-Où alors?

- A la plage!

-Alors on y va!

- Maillot?

-ah si…

- Satoshi-sama ne sera pas contre qu'on lui emprunte ses maillots de bain.

-euuh...

- Quoi?

-non non c'est rien.

- Sûr?

-si je te le dis

- Bon bah je vais les chercher.

Dark soupira. Pendant que Krad fessait le parcours du combattant pour aller jusqu'a une armoire.

-t'as cassé beaucoup de choses, dis donc…

Krad fit un rire nerveux.

-C'est comme ça quand je m'énerve...souffla t'il.

Il s'agenouilla et pris deux maillots qui était sur les reste de l'armoire.

-Voila, trouvés! Allons-y! Dit Krad.

Ils se changèrent. Krad se changea dos à Dark. Qui fit de même. Une fois prêt ils partirent. Krad avait eu du mal a retenir certaines pensées en voyant Dark. Sur le chemin de la plage ils revirent le même couple d'amoureux. Ils les ignorèrent royalement.

- Dark j'en ai marre de marcher!

-Alors on s'assoit...

- Mais on est pas encore arriver...pourquoi il vit en plein milieu de la ville celui-là?

-Parce que c'est comme ça...t'es toujours pas un grand sportif à ce que je vois...

- C'est pas moi le voleur ici!

Dark émit un petit rire. Quand Krad vu la plage il avança un peu plus vite.

-tu changeras jamais, toi...souffla Dark

- Pourquoi?

-tu te plains que t'es crevé, mais des qu'on arrive, hop t'avances plus vite! Dit-il en souriant.

- Je ne suis jamais crevé pour certaine chose

Dark fronça les sourcils mais esquissa un sourire.

- Vais me baigner moi! Fit Krad.

-Je reste la...fit Dark en s'asseyant

- Je veux aller me baigner . 

-tu veux que je vienne?

- Oui!

Dark se leva. Krad tendit les bras comme un gosse.

-Tu fais quoi, là? demanda Dark en s'avançant.

Krad s'avança vers Dark et se colla à nouveau à lui. Dark le laissa faire. Krad sourit et tira le brun dans l'eau. Ledit brun se vautra dans l'eau. Krad lui s'en alla pour faire des longueurs. Dark resta sous l'eau et émergea doucement.

- Rah. Fit Krad.

-hmm?demanda Dark

- J'aime pas la façon dont ELLE me regarde.

-qui ça ELLE?

Krad montra une personne qui était pencher sur la barrière du balcon de son immense maison.

-oooh...je vois.

- Ou c'est toi qu'elle dévore des yeux?

-j'en sais rien…mais je m'en fout

- Parce que tu m'aime moi? Demanda Krad avec plein d'espoir.

-hnnn...

- Répond steplait.

-à un moment seulement

- Hein?

-je t'ai aimé a un moment.  
- Ah… …

- dis toi que c'est déjà mieux que rien…

- T'a jamais penser à me re aimer?

Dark haussa les épaules. Krad fin s'accrocher à celle-ci.

-ça veut dire...?redemanda t'il

-Que la pour l'instant tout de suite euuh...non.

- Vais me suicider. Fit Krad sur un ton grave.

-ne fais pas ça. Lui dit Dark.

Krad, qui était toujours accrocher aux épaules de Dark, sourit. Dark, pour s'amuser, jeta de l'eau à la figure du blond. Krad cracha l'eau que Dark avait réussi à lui foutre en bouche. et lui en jeta a son tour. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure. jusqu'à ce que Dark réclama la paix.

- Dark...fit Krad.

-oui?

- J'ai pas eut mon baiser.


	8. attachement

Chance inflammable. Auteur : Lilouscythe 

Genre : U.A, OCC, Yaoi

Couple : surprise

Disclaimers : tout les persos appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki

Résumé : Krad lui avait demander un banal baissé. Un baisser qu'il désirait depuis un temps. Si il avait sut que tout aurait changer rien que par cela…

Chapter 8 : Attachement 

- J'ai pas eut mon baiser.

-Tiens.

Dark attrapa les épaules de Krad et l'embrassa. Krad enroula ses bras autour du cou de Dark. Qui, par réflexe, le colla a lui. Ils passèrent rapidement au baisser langoureux. Krad remonta une main dans les cheveux de Dark. Le brun lui descendit une des siennes sur le fessier du blond. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Krad n'en revenait pas. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Et regarda Dark.

- C'était...merveilleux!

Dark sourit et lui murmura un "tant mieux".

- J'espère que je suis pas en train de rêver.

-tu veux qu'on vérifie?

- Co...comment?

-tu veux qu'on vérifie si ce n'est qu'un rêve?

- Ou...Oui. Dit-il hésitant.

-Comme tu voudras...

Dark lui roula une grosse pelle. Krad failli en tomber à la renverse. Il en rougit, même et pas qu'un peu comme une tomate, comme la chevelure de Daisuke. Dark en rit.

- C'est pas possible je dois certainement rêvé.

-Eeeh non...tu ne rêves pas

Krad préféra se pincer le bras pour être sûr. Dark sourit face a ce comportement.

- Je rêve pas!

-je te l'ai dit, non?

- Oui mais dans un rêve hein.

Dark sourit

-Mais...tu m'as dit y a pas 10 minutes que tu ne m'aimais pas...fit timidement Krad.

-J'ai dit "la tout de suite maintenant"...il y a une bonne demie heure

Krad s'éloigna de quelque pas et se laissa tomber dans l'eau, il s'y plongea d'ailleurs la tête. Dark laissa échapper un petit rire. Krad releva la tête. Il fixa le brun.

- Il faut l'embrasser! Dit le blond.

-Hu?

- Risa...pour la réveiller...il faut l'embrasser!

-Demandes ça à Daisuke...souffla Dark

- Mais je te le dis...parce que...j'ai passer un très bon moment...

-La journée n'est pas finie, si?

- Il n'est que dix heures mais...tu peux partir quand tu veux!

-pas envie…

Les yeux de Krad se mirent tout d'un coup à pétiller. Il se jeta au cou de Dark. Et le fit tomber à l'eau par la même occasion. En sortant la tête de l'eau Dark lui murmura un "t'es heureux, non?".

- Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès.

- parce que moi aussi.

Krad se colla encore plus à lui. Dark ne broncha pas et passa une main dans son dos. Krad se détendit comme jamais. Et se dit que au final il avait bien fait de toujours croire en Dark malgré ses hésitations. Dark continua a le caresser dans le dos.

- Han...on a rien manger ce matin!

-T'as faim?

- Oui.

-Alors on va manger un bout. n.n

- On va pas se promener en rue comme CA!

-Bah nan... évidemment que nan!

- On aurait dut prendre nos vêtements avec!

-On a qu'a rentrer en volant et reprendre nos vêtements.

Krad sortit ses ailes qu'il avait réussi à faire rentrer dans son dos.

-ah moi peut pas, merde... regard vers Krad tu me portes?

- Bien sûr.

Dark sourit.

- Mais Witzu n'est pas là?

Fit Krad en attrapant Dark et en s'envolant.

-je sais bien qu'il n'est pas là...fit il avec un clin d'œil

- On est presque arriver. Fit-il avec un soupir. Pas que t'es lourd hein! Ajouta Krad.

Dark lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

- Et merde. Jura Krad.

- Quoi ?

- IL a fermer la fenêtre et Il est venu dans la chambre.

-Qui IL?

- Son père...

-Pour la fenêtre on n'a qu'a la casser...

- Je te dépose là au moindre bruit tu pars!

Dark hocha la tête. Krad le posa et cassa la vitre. Dark profita que le blond soit de dos pour mieux le mater re détailler; ça faisait longtemps… Le blond se retourna embrassa Dark puis lui fit un signe de main avant de rentrer dans la chambre. La salle était vide et rangée.

- _Monsieur propre serait-il passé par là?_ pensa t'il

Krad regarda dans les armoires si leur vêtements n'aurait pas été rangé. Il trouva leur vêtements pliés sur un bureau. Krad trouva sa louche. Surtout qu'il n'aie pas remarquer qu'il y avait deux sortes de vêtements.

_- Ca doit cacher un truc... _Je réglerais ça plus tard Satoshi-sama! Je vérifierais s'il n'a rien en tête.

Il fouilla un peu partout avant de déclarer l'endroit sans grand dangers. Il alla donc rejoindre Dark. Il le pris par la main et lui sourit. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

- Habillons-nous en vitesse.

Dark hocha la tête et s'exécuta, toujours dos a Krad. Le blond se dépêcha de s'habiller puis vérifia si personne n'arrivait dans la maison. Il soupira: toujours personne.

- Ca y est? Demanda Krad.

-oui.

- Dépêchons j'entends des pas.

-Allez, on y va!

Krad recula puis attendit que Dark fut sortit pour sortir. Il le reprit dans ses bras et s'envola.

- On va se faire passer un savon...

-ouais...je les vois d'ici à sortir tout l'arsenal de guerre...pff. Fit le blond.

Krad descendit et regardait toujours la maison Hiwatari disparaître petit à petit.

-De toute façon fallait s'y attendre...souffla Dark

- De quoi? Fit Krad en remettant son attention sur Dark.

-A mon avis ils ont deviné pour...nous

Krad atterri et fit comme-ci rien ne c'était passé et dit d'un ton sensuel:

- On n'était pas censé aller manger quelque chose.

-si...fit Dark sur un ton similaire

- Are you ready?

-yes of course!

Krad rigola un peu puis rentra ses ailes.

- Et ou on mange le mieux?

-je te laisse la parole...

- Y a chez ta mère mais bon...euuh...sinon... Je sais pas moi Satoshi-sama ne me fait jamais manger à l'extérieur.

Dark sourit et lui prit la main:

-Alors suis moi!

- Ca serait difficile de ne pas te suivre.

Dark rigola.

- Y sont encore là EUX. Remarqua Krad.

-mais c'est des espions ou...?

Krad rigola.

-c'est pas ça qui va gâcher une si belle journée, si?

- Bien sûr que non!

-heureux de te l'entendre dire

- Hum pourquoi tu dis souvent parce que c'est comme ça?

-...parce que c'est comme ça...non en fait ça me vient instantanément...

- Okay! On va ou?

-Secret.

- Marre de courir.

-alors on ralenti...

- Arrête-toi!

Il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Krad montra quelque chose au loin.

-C'est quoi?

- Je me le demandais justement.

Krad plissa les yeux.

- On dirait un gros corbeau...

-ah tiens! s'exclama Dark

- Un très gros corbeau.

-Witzu?demanda Dark

- Oh c'est ch'tite boule de poil?

-oui, sous son autre forme.

- YOUHOU CH'TITE BOULE DE POIL. Cria Krad.

Dark se mit à rigoler. La plupart des passants s'étaient retourner pour voir un type qui rigolait et un autre, qui paraissait abruti, à appeler un corbeau. Deux secondes plus tard, Witzu était retourné à l'état de 'ch'tite boule de poils'

- Comme il est mimi!

-arrêtes je vais être jaloux...plaisanta Dark

Krad posa Witzu sur son épaule et embrassa passionnément Dark. qui répondit ardemment, bien sûr.

- Dark! Cria Riku.

Ils se séparèrent.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux toi? demanda Krad sur un ton froid.

Dark posa un doigts sur les lèvres de Krad et lui redemanda, plus gentiment.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu devait aider Risa...C'est comme ça que tu le fais?

Dark haussa les épaules.

- Il a déjà la solution. Fit Krad sur le même ton froid.

Dark soupira, se détacha a regret de Krad et s'approcha de Riku, restée a trois mètres. Krad souffla un "salope" à l'écart de Riku puis il décida de jouer avec Witzu. Une fois Dark revenu, Krad releva la tête vers lui.

- Tu ma manquéééééééééé...elle nous as bouffer notre temps. Il est déjà midi.

-midi est l'heure de remplir estomac qui crie famine...Fit Dark en posant une main sur son ventre

- Tu pense qu'Emiko faudrait bien de moi?  
-Si on lui explique bien tout comme il faut...je pense...ou sinon je vole la nourriture .  
- Ouais  
Dark lui sourit et ils partirent main dans la main vers chez les Niwa ils marchèrent encore dix minutes. arrivés devant la maison, Dark senti Krad stresser.  
- Rentre d'abord  
-comme tu veux...  
Krad suivit Dark qui rentrait à l'intérieur. Dark se retourna vers Krad et lui dis "c'est ok, elle a accepté" Krad s'accrocha au bras de Dark. Celui-ci sourit devant l'attitude de Krad.  
- Elle m'aime pas ça se voit à ses yeux. Souffla Krad.  
-C'est pas grave si ELLE, elle t'aime pas du moment que moi oui  
- Mais ça sera peut-être ma belle-mère. Fit Krad en rigolant n'y croyant pas un mot.  
-peut-être...fit Dark  
Krad se scotcha un peu plus à Dark.  
-tout va bien se passer, tu verras...fais toi juste tout petit  
Krad hocha la tête. en effet le repas se passa relativement bien. le blond avait ses yeux fixé sur l'assiette. et le brun faisait attention a ne pas faire de gaffes. Comme justement à ne pas parler de ce qu'il avait pendant la journée...et surtout que celui-ci l'avait " libérer" Emiko restait douteuse. elle demanda:  
- Et qu'avait vous fait de la journée?  
-rien de bien intéressant...menti Dark  
Krad écoutait la conversation on donnant de temps en temps un bout à Witzu. une fois le repas terminé, Krad jeta un regard à Dark.  
- On y va? demanda-t-il timidement  
Dark hocha doucement la tête. il se leva et dit:  
-Maman, on y va!  
ils se dirent brièvement au revoir ils sortirent et seulement à l'extérieur, Krad respira normalement.  
- Elle me hais!  
Dark le pris dans ses bras Krad joignit ses bras autour du cou de Dark. Il le regarda longtemps dans les yeux. Avant de l'embrasser. Timidement, d'abord. Comme ci c'était la première fois même. Dark le laissa faire. Krad se retira d'un coup. Dark le regarda  
- Je...attends-moi! Fit le blond.  
-hein?  
- Je dois y aller.  
-mais? Fit Dark.  
- quoi?  
-pourquoi?  
- pourquoi quoi?  
-pourquoi tu dois y aller?  
- J'ai laisser quelque chose qu'IL ne peut pas voir!  
-ok...fit il tristement  
- Demande-lui crétin. Lui dit la voix d'Hiwatari.  
Krad baissa la tête et Dark continuait a le fixer.  
- Tu veux venir avec?  
-j'attendais que tu me le demandes...  
- On doit se dépêcher maintenant!  
Dark hocha la tête


	9. Me suivras tu après CA?

_Chance inflammable_

Auteur : lilouscythe

Genre : U.A, Yaoi, OCC

Couple : KradXDark et ?+Krad

Disclaimers : tout les perso appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki.

Note : Ce chapter ci et celui qui va suivre est déconseillé au moins de 13 ans…

_Chapter9 : Me suivras tu après CA?_

- Tu veux venir avec?  
-j'attendais que tu me le demandes...

- On doit se dépêcher maintenant!

Dark hocha la tête. Il appela Witzu. Krad déploya à nouveau ses ailes. Dark aussi, cette fois. Le blond donna un coup d'aile fessant bouger le vent à une vitesse incroyable alors que Krad s'élevait au fil des battements de ses ailes. Ils volèrent quelques minutes. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Satoshi. Krad demanda a Dark de rester dehors quelques secondes. Le blond rentra dans la pièce. Il fouilla quelques secondes le bureau de Satoshi puis regarda par la porte entre-ouverte, il fouilla encore. Il entendit un:

- C'est ça que tu cherche?

Il se retourna et vu que quelqu'un, car il était accroupi, pointait vers lui un objet.

-C'est marrant tu lis dans mes pensées

- Tu devrais m'adresser plus de respect!

-Excusez moi…

La personne le regarda de haut. et dit d'un ton froid:

-Et que fais tu transformé?

- Excellente question!

-Ne tournes pas autour du pot.

Krad se leva.

-Donnez moi cet objet. Fit-il

- Tu le veux!

-oui!

La personne afficha un sourire.

-donnez moi cet objet...répéta t'il

- Je te pensais quelqu'un de foi!

Krad étouffa une exclamation. Il murmura rapidement:

- Mais j'ai appris à faire la part des choses.

-comment? La part des choses?!

- _Comment il a fait pour me comprendre?_ Exactement!

La personne esquissa un autre sourire mais froid.

- Et tu sais quoi...Il y a des personne qui embrasse bien mieux que toi!

-comme qui?

- euuh… _Si je lui dit le nom il le tueras...qu'es-ce qui ma pris de penser mes blessures avec ce malade?_

-aha!

- Oui?

-tu ne donnes pas de nom...

- Exactement!

-chercherais tu a protéger quelqu'un?

- _Je fais quand même pas faire CA, pas devant lui!_ pensa Krad. je ne protége personne. Ajouta-t-il.

Krad fit un pas sur le côté.

-donnes moi ça! Exigea t'il

- Alors donne-moi ce nom!

-je ne me souviens plus du nom!

- Vraiment?

-oui!

Kei Hiwatari( nous ne sommes pas sûr du prénom si vous avez indication contactez nous; nous changerons) s'avança vers Krad et l'embrassa. Le blond le repoussa sous le sourire de Kei.

-Tu protéges bel et bien quelqu'un.

- Et j'espère qu'elle aura eut le bon fond de partir.

-tiens, tiens...elle?

- _Yes comme ça il pense que c'est une fille. _oui "elle".répondit Krad

- Alors ça ne doit pas t'appartenir! Dit-il en brisant ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

- _merde!_ Pensa t'il. Tu viens de briser une oeuvre des Hikari. Ajouta-t-il.

-mais je m'en fiche...

- Tu t'en fiche? Toi?

-oui je m'en fiche...la plus belle oeuvres est devant mes yeux et à mes pieds...

- A tes pieds?

-exactement

- Je ne suis pas...plus à tes pieds.

-et depuis quand?

- Euuh...depuis que je sort avec elle!

-et depuis quand sors tu avec elle?

- Voyons voir en rajoutant 5 minute après la pelle euuh c'était y a quatre heure...Quatre heure!

-parce que tu es sorti tout ce temps...

- Depuis huit heure du matin!

-Eh bien ta pause est finie.

- Non!

-tu me donnes des ordres et tu refuses les miens?

- J'ai fait une "promesse" à quelqu'un et elle est trop importante pour la laisser tomber.

-tu me n'en n'as pas fais une à moi aussi?

- Elle n'est pas importante...puis si tu veux tant me garder tu n'a qua me ligoter.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles en reculant, il savait qu'il aurait été capable de le faire. Il continua de reculer en direction de la fenêtre.

- Tu compte partir?

-oui

- Pourtant ta compagnie n'est pas déplaisante.

-je dois partir. Fit il sur un ton froid

- Non, tu reste!

-non je pars!

- Je pense que tu n'a pas compris...

Krad avala difficilement sa salive

- Tu reste et c'est un ordre

-je ne suivrais pas cet ordre

Kei rigola

-et tu crois que je vais te laisser filer comme ça? Tu es as moi. ajouta-t-il.

-je n'appartient qu'à une seule personne et elle n'est pas présente.

- Et a qui? A ce Dark!

Krad fit une petite grimace.

- Tu te souviens le couple d'amoureux que tu enviais?

-oui?

- Et bien sache que ce sont des "amis" à moi!

Krad se figea et son sang se glaça.

- Eyh...mais casse-toi! Lui fit Hiwatari.

Krad recommença à reculer vers la fenêtre.

-et alors? Osa t'il

- N'essaye pas de le rejoindre il n'est plus là.

-ce n'est pas grave...je le retrouverais!

- Je vais te donner un indice...

-Un...indice?

Kei s'approcha de Krad et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-pourquoi tu veux me donner un indice?souffla Krad

- hum...comme ça...Tu n'a pas besoin de quitter cette maison! Fit-il en jouant avec la mèche du blond.

-laisse moi tranquille!

- Je viens de te donner l'indice. Dit-il doucement à l'oreille du blond.

-mais un indice sur quoi?

- Où ce Dark se trouve!

- je le retrouverais de toute façons!

- Si tu le dis. Fit-il en posant un baiser dans son cou.

Krad essaya de le repousser.

- Reste calme...je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal!

-moi je voudrais que tu me laisse.

Krad fit apparaître un rayon jaune dans sa main.

-si tu ne me laisses pas, je te préviens j'hésiterais pas

- Vas-y maintenant. lui souffla Hiwatari.

Il sortit de la chambre. Krad longea le mur. Il vit une plume noire.

- Dark. Dit-il avec plein d'espoir.

il accéléra le pas en direction de la prochaine plume. Il les suivit ainsi à la trace. jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit étouffé.

- DAAAAAAAAAAARKKKKKKKKKKK.

Il couru en direction du bruit. le blond s'arrêta devant une porte et la défonça. Il resta sans voix. Il s'avança un peu. Il senti une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il continua d'avancer. Dark fessait en sorte de ne pas le voir. Il vint s'agenouiller devant le brun.

- Que-t-on t'il fait?

Dark ne répondit pas. Krad avança la main vers la joue du brun. Ce dernier daigna lever les yeux vers ceux du blond.

- Dit-le moi!

Dark ne répondit toujours pas. Krad embrassa doucement le brun qui laissa couler une larme contenant plein de tristes émotions rassemblées.

- Personne ne te fais du mal sans payer le pris fort.

Dark lui sourit doucement, même imperceptiblement. Krad se leva et partit dans un " il va me le payer" Dark resta seul. Le blond se retrouva rapidement face à Kei. Il se retint difficilement de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

- Tu la trouvé?

-espèce de...

- Ca ne peut pas être moi je m'occupais de toi!

-et QUI lui a fait ça?

- Mais toi voyons!

-...moi?

- Oui...mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allait lui faire si mal!

- qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

- Disons une nuit entre-nous deux...et en plus tu t'es pas modérée pour montrer ton plaisir.

Krad en fut choqué.

- Tu veux voir la cassette?

-non merci, tu me dégoûtes...fit il sur un ton plus que haineux.

- Pas grave lui à dut apprécier la vidéo.

Krad sorti de la salle en vitesse et se redirigea vers la ou Dark se trouvait avant. Il marcha rapidement vers lui. Dark évita son regard.

- C'était il y a plus de six mois...Commença-t-il.

-je veux pas t'entendre...murmura Dark, la voix rauque

- C'ETAIT IL Y A SIX MOIS JE TE FAIS SIGNALER QUE J'ETAIS FOU AMOUREUX DE TOI. JE VOULAIS T'OUBLIER...

Krad s'effondra a côté de Dark Il soupira

-...m'oublier?murmura Dark

- C'était il y a longtemps...tu sais ton visage me hantais j'avais l'impression que tu me parlais toujours à l'oreille.

Dark refoula un sanglot. Krad le regarda.

-chaque petite secondes que je passais avec lui je pensais à toi...souffla t'il

Dark tourna son regard vers lui également. une lumière semblait s'être rallumée dans son regard.

- Tu simulais alors?

-je simulais quoi?

- Pendant que tu couchais avec lui?

-je pensais a toi je t'ai dit!

- Au point à croire que c'était moi?

Krad baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues a présent écarlates et souffla quelque chose de presque inaudible. suivit d'un:

- On se casse!

Dark avait retrouvé sa force. Ils cassèrent le mur puis partirent. Dark souriait. Ils durent courir pendant un bonne demi-heure. Il s'arrêtèrent et écoutèrent l'horloge sonner sept heure du soir.

-déjà cette heure là?

- m'en fou du temps qui a été passé...car maintenant tu es à nouveau souriant. fit Krad.

Dark le pris dans ses bras Krad se colla à lui. ils restèrent comme ça un bon quart d'heure. Avant que Krad ne disent:

- ça devrait être génial si c'était vraiment toi!

Dark afficha une expression perverse

- Chez Daisuke? fit Krad.

Le sourire de Dark s'élargit


	10. Une nuit rien que pour toi

_Chance inflammable_

Auteur : lilouscythe

Genre : U.A, OCC, Yaoi

Couple : DarkXKrad

Rating : INTERDIT AU MOINS DE 13 ANS  
Note : ═Si on as pas mis T c'est parce que c'est interdit au moins de treize ans uniquement pour un tout petit paragraphe, celui-ci sera mis entre barre et n'est pas nИcessaire pour la suite┘

_Chapter 10 :Une nuit rien que pour toi!_

- Гa devrait Йtre gИnial si c'Иtait vraiment toi!

══════════════ Dark afficha une expression perverse

- Chez Daisuke? fit Krad.

══════════════ Le sourire de Dark s'Иlargit

- EspИrons seulement Йtre seul!

-ah oui...

- Ta des prИservatifs au moins? Cria Krad en pleine rue.

-heey..moins fort...

- Excuse-moi!

-chhhut

- Pourquoi je devrais me taire?

-parce que...je sais pas n.n

- Mais t'en as?

-smile Иvidemment!

- Иvidemment...tu insinue que...

-que...?

- Que t'en as toujours sur toi?

-mais non

- Donc juste aujourd'hui...ou tu t'es approvisionner quand on est retourner chez toi?

-deuxiХme option

══════════════ Krad lui sourit. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Dark rougis.

-Ca te va bien le rouge! Remarqua le blond

══════════════ Dark regarda Krad bien dans les yeux. Ce fut au tour de Krad de rougir.

- A toi aussi. Fit Dark d'un air narguant.

═════════════ Krad ria ils continuХrent leur route pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Sous les " marre de marcher" du blond. Et sous les "rБleur, va" du brun. Ils arrivХrent enfin.

-on fait comment?demanda le blond

- On sonne!

-je parle pas de Гa...mais euuh...on ne sera pas seuls, tu le sais?

- Bah qui sait...on fous le matelas Ю terre!

══════════════ Krad sourit. Dark ouvrit la porte. Emiko les regarda entrer.

- Euuh...salut. Fit Krad avec un sourire gЙner.

══════════════ Dark le pris par la main et l'entraНna avec lui dans un "pas le temps de bavasser!".

- T'aurais put dire bonjour Ю ta mХre. Souffla Krad.

-c'est pas grave.

══════════════ Krad soupira. Dark pencha la tЙte sur le cТtИ et lui sourit.

- Tu devrais Йtre content d'avoir encore ta famille.

-j'en suis heureux

══════════════ Krad sourit faiblement. Dark ouvrit la porte posa le matelas Ю terre. Puis il l'embrassa et le plaqua contre la porte de la chambre de Daisuke. Qu'il avait prИalablement fermИe a clef.

- Vous ne voulez pas manger. Demanda Emiko Ю la porte.

-Nan...rИpondit Dark

══════════════ Krad enroula ses bras autour du cou de Dark qui descendit les siens.

- Merde...y a ch'tite boule de poil. Souffla Krad.

══════════════ Dark se dИtacha de lui et mis Witzu dans un tiroir.

- Maiiiiis...il va Иtouffer le pauvre...sors le de lЮ!

-tu veux que je le mette oЫ?

- Bah vais le sortir mЙme si ta mХre nous forceras Ю descendre.

══════════════ Dark pris Witzu par la peau du cou. Krad le regarda faire. Il entrouvrit la porte (qu'il avait r▓ouverte), le mis derriХre en lui disant de ne pas entrer puis referma la porte Ю clИ.

-voila il est sorti uu

* * *

══════════════ Krad hocha la tЙte. Dark se recolla a lui. Le blond l'embrassa tout en remettant ses mains derriХre son cou. Dark redescendit ses bras en bas de son dos. le blond fit glisser une de se mains pour qu'elle passe sous le T-shirt de Dark. Le brun passa lui aussi ses mains sous le T-shirt du blond. Il lui enleva le T-shirt devant malheureusement se reculer l'espace d'une seconde. Krad sourit l'espace d'une demi seconde et lui retira rapidement son T-shirt.═ Dark descendit dans son cou, il lui fit un suГon et murmura:

- comme Гa on est quitte.

══════════════ Krad se mordait la lХvre infИrieure. Dark lui posa un ou deux baisers dans le cou. Il abandonna le cou et alla sur son torse.═ Il passa son doigt tout le long, comme pour dИtailler chacun de ses muscles. Krad frissonnait. Dark en sourit. Il continua avant de retracer le mЙme chemin avec sa langue le brun posa une de ses mains sur une des hanches de Krad. Il descendit un peu plus bas. Et entreprit de dИboutonner le jeans de Krad. Qui lui ne demandait que Гa. Dark fit doucement glisser son jeans.

══════════════ Un bon moment plus tard, Dark se laissa retomber sur le lit. Krad ramena son visage au-dessus du sien, il l'embrassa doucement. Ses cheveux blond dИtacher tombХrent de ses Иpaules dИnuИe et caressХrent, sans le vouloir, la joue de Dark. Il lui susurra des mots doux. Il se coucha doucement sur Dark et posa sa tЙte sur son torse. Dark passa une main dans les cheveux du blond. Ils s'endormirent environ vingt minutes plus tard. Pour un sommeil mИritИ.

* * *

══════════════ Ils se rИveillХrent quand le rИveil de Daisuke sonna.

-bordeeeeeeeeeel...geint Dark.

- Oh non ils ont Иcole. Fit Krad en se relevant.

══════════════ Dark fit la grimace et dit:

- va falloir se r▓habiller, je doute qu'ils apprИcieraient de se voir comme Гa...

- Mais j'ai pas son uniforme avec moi!

- mets un T-shirt, on repassera en vitesse┘hum.

══════════════ A peine avait-il fini de dire Гa qu'ils entendirent Emiko dirent:

- Vous n'avez pas Иcole vos prof font grХve.

══════════════ Les deux poussХrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais venez petit-dИjeuner.

-ouais ouais...rИpondit Dark encore endormi.

- Et faudrait encore s'occuper de cette Risa. Fit Krad en enfilant son boxer.

-ah ouais merde c'est vrai je l'avais complХtement oubliИe.

══════════════ Krad en souriant enfila son jeans puis fit:

- C'est pas juste mon suГon est plus rouge que le tien.

-Normal le mien Гa fait deux jours qu'il est lЮ...fit il en souriant

- Ah oui...

══════════════ A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que le portable d'Hiwatari sonna.

-tu dИcroche? demanda Dark

- Non!

-alors viens lЮ...

- Je suis presque r'habiller.

-mais euuh...Гa t'empЙche de venir?fit Dark avec des Chibi-eyes

- Ta pas intИrЙt Ю me re dИshabiller. fit Krad en s'asseyant Ю cТtИ de Dark.

-pas dХs le matin voyons...fit Dark

══════════════ Krad remit son T-shirt puis dit:

- KYA on le refera?

-bah oui a ton avis!

- Hum...je t'aime!

-et tu savais que moi aussi?

- Maintenant je le sais...ta pas vu mon Иlastique?

-si il est par la..cherche, cherche...il l'a trouvИ! ayИ je l'ai

- Merciiiiiiiiiiii...Гa te dИrange si je te laisse te r▓habiller tout seul? Fit-il en remettant la sorte de croix Ю la fin de ses cheveux.

-non c'est pas grave smile

- Tu pense que ta mХre m'en voudra si je lui propose d'aller l'aider Ю faire les courses?

-je ne crois pas, non┘

- Tu pense que c'est pourquoi qu'elle m'aime pas?

-peut-Йtre parce que tu es le pire ennemi de la famille...enfin je sais pas

- C'est pas moi c'est l'autre!

-hein?

- Oui...Kei!

-lui c'est l'ennemi a abattre .

- Oui.

═════ ═════════Krad s'approcha de Dark et se colla Ю lui.

- Au final je prИfХre t'attendre!

══════════════ Dark l'embrassa rapidement ramassa ses affaires et s'habilla.

- T'es vraiment trop sexy toi! Fit Krad.

-merci toi aussi...

══════════════ Krad se releva alla vers la porte saisit la poignИ la tourna mais ce pris la porte en pleine tronche. Dark fit la grimace.

- La porte Иtait toujours verrouiller. Fit Krad entre ses dents.

══════════════ Dark soupira et s'approcha de lui avec un demi sourire. Il lui ouvrit la porte. Dark sourit devant la mine boudeuse de Krad. Ils sortirent. Ils descendirent les escaliers d'un pas peu pressИ.

- Quand mЙme. Fit Emiko.

-DИsolИ...s'excusa Dark avec un sourire

- Euuh...je veux bien vous aider pour les courses si vous avez besoin d'aide. Fit timidement Krad.

══════════════ Emiko fut surprise par la proposition mais accepta. Krad poussa un "Yessssssss". Dark murmura Ю Emiko "il est tout le temps comme Гa, c'est normal, t'en fais pas"

- Tu vois Satoshi-sama on va pas y retourner de suite. Fit Krad Ю Hiwatari.

- OЫ Гa?? Demanda Hiwatari en sortant de son sommeil apparemment (l'a bien fait de dormir)

- Bah chez ton CensurИ de pХre adoptif.

- Ah oui ce CensurИ.

- Tu remercieras Emiko hein!

- oui! oui...dis Hiwatari

═══════════ ═══Dark quand Ю lui laissa Daisuke tranquille. Emiko posa le petit-dИjeuner sur la table.

-Allez y mangez tant que c'est chaud! dit elle avec un sourire

- Euuh...on a pas ИtИ trop bruyant hier? Demanda Krad.

-Mais non! sourire gЙnИ

══════════════ Krad avanГa un bout de son pain vers Witzu qui l'avala. Krad sourit. Il aimait bien cette "ch▓tite boule de poils".

- J'en veux une comme Гa. Fit Krad.

══════════════ Dark sourit et lui dit tout bas

-fais attention j▓vais Йtre jaloux...

- Je vois pas pourquoi voyons...il ne pourras jamais toucher mon corps comme tu la fait hier. lui souffla Krad.

══════════════ Dark pouffa et lui dit:

-sШr.

- Puis je suis pas zoophile.

══════════════ Dark lui fourra un peu de nourriture dans la bouche en riant. Krad avala puis fit:

- Euuh...Dark y a un truc qu'on doit aller faire avant que Гa en soit irrИversible.

-nhh?

- Pour cette fille lЮ!

-ah oui c'est vrai faudrait se dИpЙcher!

══════════════ il avala deux trois trucs en vitesse.

- on revient dans vingt minutes. Fit le blond.

══════════════ Dark lui pris la main et l'entraНna dehors. Ils leur fallu approximativement un quart d▓heure avant de se trouver devant la maison. Dark entra dans la maison sans demander et se dirigea droit vers la chambre de Risa.

- Juste un baiser lХvre contre lХvre...je la trouvais tellement moche que je me disais que personne penserait Ю l'embrasser!

-t'es sympa dis donc

- Puis elle bavait devant toi.

-oooo..mais tu sais bien que j'en ai rien Ю faire d'elle

- mais je te rappelle qu'on sortait pas encore j'Иtais en colХre et elle bavait devant toi!

-je comprends, je comprends

- Y a que moi qui a le droit de baver devant toi!

-et l'inverse est vrai aussi.

- Ta entendu Daisuke! Fit Krad comme pour le rappeler Ю Dark.

-a mon avis il a eu le temps de rИflИchir a tout Гa...fit Dark malicieusement. Et pis c'est pas tout Гa mais c'est qu'il faut la rИveiller uu

- Dans cinq minutes les effets seront irrИversible!

══════════════ Dark hocha la tЙte et entra sans cИrИmonies dans la chambre, il s'avanГa vers le lit ou Иtait Risa, sous le regard ИtonnИ de Riku et pendant que Krad fermait les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?! s'exclama Riku

- Qui? DemandХrent en mЙme temps Dark et Krad.

-Dark! mais tu fais quoi au juste? et pourquoi lui il est lЮ?

- Il va sauver la crИtine...et je fais ce que je veux. Fit Krad.

══════════════ Dark fit un clin d▓°il Ю son blond qui malheureusement n'avait rien vu il avait toujours les yeux fermer. Dark exИcuta ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Et n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents!

-hein?fit Dark

- Bah ouais je t'embrasse plus si tu te brosse pas les dents...tu l'embrasse ELLE.

- Ouais, ouais┘mais fait pas un tel chantage!

- Mais c'est pas du chantage...Y aurait son haleine pestilentiel.

══════════════ Dark sourit et lui dit:

-tu sais mieux que quiconque que je suis propre u.u

- Oui...mais elle pas!...deux minutes.

-tu fais quoi?

- Tu l'a pas encore embrasser.

-si je l'ai fait! t'avais les yeux fermИs...

- pas assez malheureusement...je te fais remarquer que je peux le savoir tu vois l'une de mes plumes me le dit...elle me brШle plutТt mais bon!

-ah je recommence alors...soupir

- euuh...oui mais quand je disais lХvre contre lХvres c'est quand mЙme un peu plus hein!

-ok ok je le fais

══════════════ il s'exИcuta a contre c°ur. Il se releva. Et Risa ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Da...Dark...-san..?fit -elle

- ENCLUME!

-enclume?

- Je veux une enclume que je le lui balance dans la gueule!

-tsssk...fit le brun

- Non mais regarde lЮ avec ses yeux de merlan frit!

-...les filles, je crois qu'on va vous laisser! fit Dark en prenant Krad par la main

- Bave pas comme Гa devant MON mec. Fit Krad en se fessant tirИ.

══════════════ Dark sourit et leur confirma:

-interdiction formelle

- Ah merde je dois encore aller aider ta mХre!


	11. Regarde en moi

_Chapter 11 : Regarde en moi_

Auteur : Lilouscythe  
Genre : Yaoi, OCC, UA

Couple : KradXDark

Disclaimers : les perso ne nous appartiennent pas !

- Ah merde je dois encore aller aider ta mère.

-je viendrais avec toi. Fit Dark avec un clin d'œil

- Nooooooon!

-ok ok je te laisse seul avec elle...mais fais attention c'est une furie dans les magasins.

- Ah...je me débrouillerais bien '

- Si tu le dis.

Krad descendit les escaliers et dit:

- Et je dois mettre sur la liste dentifrice ultra-efficace!

-T'es adorable...soupira Dark

- C'était pas un compliments il me semble!

-mais n'empêche que t'es adorable.

- Ouais c'est pour ça que tout le monde tombe à la renverse quand je passe devant eux...je rigole hein!

-y a intérêt oui!

- Puis ils peuvent baver sans que je m'en occupe...

-eeeeeeeh oh...fit Dark avec un demi sourire

- Daisuke à très mauvais goût...sauf quand ils s'agissait de moi. Fit Krad en sortant de la maison.

-j'admet qu'il a pas tort sur ce point

Krad esquissa un sourire

-et toi non plus t'as pas tort quand il s'agit de moi

- et la modestie tu connais? Fit Krad

-tu peux parler toi

- Bein quoi?

-"Daisuke a très mauvais goût...sauf quand il s'agissait de moi".c'est ce que t'as dit non?

- j'allais pas m'insulter.

-toi et ton ego démesuré.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il a mon ego démesuré?

-la même taille que le mien, justement u.u

- Je pense que Satoshi-sama est plus grand que Daisuke!

-quel est le rapport?

- C'est mon ego. Fit Krad en tirant la langue!

-ah nan. C'est ton hôte. Et moi je suis ton alter-ego u.u.

- Ah oui je me trompe tout le temps!

-c'est pas impardonnable ça...fit Dark avec un sourire

- Youppie on est presque arriver...je viens de faire une erreur...je déteste marcher!

Dark pouffa et dit:

-ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes!

- Le monde est cruel!

-ah bon?

- Oui...Fit Krad en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

-pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce que c'est le cas.

Krad sonna à la porte. Dark fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa le bras.

- Quoi?

-t'as l'air bizarre...

- Mais...mais pas du tout!

-si je le vois...murmura t'il

- Je te dis que non, tout va bien!

-alors pourquoi tu n'a plus cette lueur au fond des yeux?s'enquit-il

- Ne le laisse plus me toucher...je veux rester prés de toi!

Dark le serra contre lui en lui promettant de tuer cette ordure. A ce moment là Emiko ouvrit la porte.

-comme ils sont mignons…regardez moi ça…

Krad vira au rouge.

-merci maman...dit Dark

Krad se décolla du brun. Ils entrèrent. Krad regarda la cuisine. Il y avait toujours des petits papiers sur le frigo, et aussi un plat de fruit sur la table. il se sentait un peu intrus face à cette ambiance qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il était vrai qu'il ne prenait pas souvent la place de Satoshi sauf dans sa chambre mais comme celui-ci décrivait les repas ça n'avait pas l'air génial. Dark se retourna vers Krad qui avait l'air absent.

- M'dame Emiko? Fit subitement Krad.

La dénommée tourna la tête vers lui.

- On y va quand?

-dans pas longtemps, le temps que je me prépare.

Krad tourna le regard vers Dark. Il lui souriait. Le blond le lui rendit. Dark le pris a part et lui dit doucement avec un demi sourire :

-si elle est trop furie dans les rayons tu restes ou tu es...

- J'ai pas compris '

-Laisses tomber c'est rien

- Dis moi ta vraiment pas compris? Demanda Hiwatari.

-non...répondit le blond

Krad tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il ne faisait pas très beau et on voyait passer un couple, mais ça Krad s'en foutais il avait besoin d'évasion. Il était dans une famille génial, il fessait vraiment parasite. Voyant son air gêné, Dark lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Krad se tourna vers Dark il avait les yeux larmoyant. Dark le pris dans ses bras doucement.

- Je suis pas un gosse...Fit Krad.

-non mais j'ai envie...chuchota Dark

- Si je pleure c'est que...

-racontes moi tout...

- C'est lui...Je peux plus le supporter et pourtant je reviens toujours vers lui...et puis c'est pas juste je veux une vie comme la tienne...

-tu veux une vie comme la mienne?

- Toi au moins tu n'a pas peur que...

-que quoi, hm?

-...Je...que...Il nous as déjà... ...

Dark resserra son étreinte autour du blond

-Ce connard t'a fait ça?

- A partir du moment ou je voulais plus...il y a quatre mois il a commencer.

-ce Censuré a osé?

Krad refoula un sanglot. Dark se senti impuissant face à ça.

- Mais c'est pas grave. Fit Krad en essayant d'un coup de se montrer fort.

-moi j'ai peur de...te perdre encore une fois, comme la dernière fois. Souffla Dark

- Mais c'est toi qui ma quitter!

- je sais…mais j'ai fait ça parce que j'ai eu peur

- De quoi?

-j'ai eu peur que tout m'échappe et au final tout m'a échappé

- rien ne t'aurais échapper si tu avait essayer.

-désolé de m'être comporté comme ça...mais là, je te le promet je te laisserais pas seul.

- Je t'aime à en mourir. Souffla Krad.

-moi aussi. Souffla Dark.

Krad se recula un peu.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Dark tout doucement

- Rien parce que c'est toi!

-moi?

- Non, je veux pas dire ça...je ne veux pas plus t'inquiéter c'est tout!

-je m'inquiéterais pour toi tant de fois que ça sera nécessaire

- Mais je suis incapable de te rendre l'appareil!

- Mais je m'en fout de ça...je veux juste pas te voir souffrir et essayer de t'aider si ça va mal, ok?

- Je suis un parasite . 

-pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce que c'est le cas!

-mais non voyons! t'es pas un parasite!

Krad se tut. Dark lui passa amoureusement sa main sur sa joue. Le blond lui se mordit la lèvre.

-allez souris...s'il te plait...murmura Dark

Krad fit un faux sourire il n'était pas capable de faire mieux. Dark lui lança un regard triste et lui dit tout bas:

-sache que je serais la pour toi. tu le sais.

- Même dans 300 ans?

-je ne sais pas dans 300 ans, mais la pour les années qui viennent je peux te l'assurer.

Emiko descendit les escaliers. Elle les trouva en pleine discussion apparemment sérieuse. Elle décida de les laisser finir tranquillement. Krad se jeta dans les bras de Dark. Qui resserrait son étreinte. Krad posa ses mains sur les épaules de Dark. Krad avait les yeux légèrement rougis tout comme ses joues.

- Vais aller voir si ta mère a fini. Fit le blond en se détachant.

- T'es sûr que ça va?demanda le brun

- Mieux!

Dark sourit, Krad se tourna et vu Emiko dans les marches de l'escaliers. Celle ci semblait un peu inquiète. Krad baissa la tête. Emiko le regarda, surprise. Krad se mordit al lèvre inférieure releva la tête et demanda avec un visage faussement illuminer:

- On y va?

Emiko acquiesça. Krad regarda encore une fois la pièce. Dark lui fit un clin d'œil. le blond se força à lui sourire puis demanda:

- Il faut prendre des sacs?

-ah oui j'allais les oublier!

Emiko alla chercher les sacs puis ils partirent.


	12. Impression

Chapter12 : Impression 

Auteur : Lilouscythe  
Genre : Yaoi, OCC, UA

Couple : KradXDark

Disclaimers : les perso ne nous appartiennent pas !

Emiko alla chercher les sacs puis ils partirent. Krad ferma la porte derrière lui.

- euuh m'dame Emiko?

-oui?

- Je...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Si je vous demandais...

-de…?

- C'est que...si jamais il y avait un problème avec Kei...et que Satoshi-sama avait besoin d'un logement vous l'accepteriez? Demanda timidement Krad.

-évidemment, je ne pense pas le laisser a la rue...

Krad fit un léger sourire.

-merci...dit-il

- Ce n'est rien! Fit Emiko

Krad se senti quelque peu soulagé.

- on va ou d'abord?

-les légumes!

- J'aime pas les légumes. Fit Krad.

-Faut bien en manger un peu de temps en temps, sinon on reste tout faible...

- euuh...je mange des tomates...et beaucoup de fruit!

-eh bien c'est déjà bien!

Krad ne répondit rien. Emiko se créa une liste de course dans sa tête. Krad marchait à coter d'elle d'un air pensive Ils arrivèrent au supermarché.

- Ah oui y faudra aussi du dentifrice. Fit Krad.

-du dentifrice?

- Oui...pour Dark!

-pour...Dark?

- Oui, oui il a embrasser Risa 

Emiko pouffa.

- Quoi?

-c'est drôle, c'est tout n.n

- Ah...Bah il a bien dut l'embrasser pour la libérer de l'envoûtement!

-comme dans les contes de fées

- C'est parce que je la trouvais tellement moche que je pensais qu'aucun garçon ne penserait à l'embrasser!

-c'est tellement gentil pour elle...

- Je dis ce que je pense!

-et tu as tout a fait raison de le dire

- Parce que vous le pensez aussi?

-je ne la trouve pas très moche

- Ah...j'ai été obligé de fermer les yeux.

Ils se turent. Au bout d'un moment, Emiko brisa le silence

- tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer Dark.

- Oh Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Je l'adore...même plus que ça!ajouta t'il

Il réfléchi un moment puis ajouta:

- Il est le soleil de ma vie!

Il étala tout ce que représentait Dark à ses yeux. puis termina par:

- Mais...c'est derniers temps je me trouve trop faible et je le lui montre...j'ai l'impression qu'il doit me consoler toutes les secondes!

Quelques secondes passèrent puis Emiko déclara:

-Si Dark t'aime, je pense qu'il saura trouver le chemin pour te rendre ta force...

- Vous pensez vraiment?

-et puis si un jour lui non plus ne se sent pas bien, tu trouveras toi aussi une solution pour lui.

- Ce...Certainement.

Cette phrase fut suivie de vingt minutes de silence. Emiko mettait les légumes dans le sac que tenait Krad. Puis elle passa au rayon suivant : les fruits! Emiko en pris une bonne quantité, tant que Krad du changer rapidement de sac. Ils changèrent de rayon après avoir rempli la moitié du second sac, Alors que Krad entreprit de commencer à se plaindre il vu passer Risa il releva la tête d'un air supérieur et ne se plaids pas. Risa passa rapidement son chemin.

- Y a encore beaucoup? Demanda Krad.

-il reste la viande, le poisson et s'il reste de la place il faudra penser aux autres choses.

- Qui est le crétin qui a inventer la marche? . 

-le même qui a dit que les frigos ne se remplissaient pas tout seuls

- ça aurait été cool sinon.

-tu l'as dit

- O.O c'est quoi ça?

-quoi donc?

Il montra des tentacules dans une mixture rouge, il était devant le poissonnier.

-Ah ça ce sont des tentacules de calamar

- Ca à l'air...dégueulasse.

- tu as le droit de ne pas aimer

- Et c'est quoi ça?

Emiko lui expliqua tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulu absolument avoir des crevettes grises. Il voulait découvrir plus de choses possibles. De temps en temps Krad entendait Satoshi se marrer. Il lui envoyait une réplique cinglante par la pensée.

Du côté de Dark 

Dark avait eu le malheur d'appeler Daisuke, Celui-ci sans crier gare dit:

- Tu ma dupé!

-Dupé?

- Ca veut dire, trompé, abusé, escroqué...

-Oui ça je sais!! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de lui...je pensais r'avoir mes chances et toi...

-ah je vois...désolé mais comme je te l'ai dit, le cœur humain change!

- Mais toi TU N'EST PAS HUMAIN!

-merci du compliment ñ.n. J'ai le droit de changer non?

- Non! Tu aurais put me prévenir avant...

-figure toi que je m'en suis rendu compte y a pas longtemps! Même pas une journée!

- Mais...Tu...t'as brisé tout mes espoirs...je l'aime MOI!

-j'en suis navré…

- Tu as eut peur que tout tes espoirs soit brisé à cause de cette vidéo tu as eut peur de ses sentiments tu ne voulais plus lui parler, et...quand on aime c'est peu importe avec qui il est...si je t'engueule ce n'est pas pour que tu romps avec c'est pour que tu sache ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

-mais tu es sûr que tu l'aimes? T'es sûr que c'est LUI?

- Oui!

-tu veux de la colle?

- Hein?...ne change pas de conversation tu veux!

-je ne changes pas de conversation! veux tu de la colle pour recoller ton cœur?

- Non! . 

Dark soupira.

- Et puis...tu fais pleurer Krad...

-c'est pas moi! se défendit-il.

- Tu n'avais pas compris qu'il ne voulait pas que tu embrasse Risa...Il aurait préfère que tu me laisse la place!

Dark roula des yeux, cherchant une réplique.

- Tu n'avais qua me le dire à ce moment là! Fit le brun.

Le roux se tut a son tour.

- Laisse-moi mon corps. Siffla-t-il.

Dark lui céda. Daisuke monta dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa a sa porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il entendit une demi-heure plus tard un" C'est nous!" Il déglutit difficilement. Il entendit des pas remonter l'escalier. Il se dirigea vers un coin de sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il vit le blond de son cœur.

- Dark...t'es où?

- DAISUKE LAISSE MOI SORTIR!!!. ordonna la brun au roux

- Dans tes rêves. Murmura Daisuke.

Krad aperçu le roux.

- Daisuke?...Tu n'a pas l'air bien...

-nan ça va pas. Laissa t'il échapper.

- justement...je voulais me faire pardonner du mal que je te fais tu sais avec Satoshi-sama on s'est engueuler à cause de ça et...

-te justifies pas. Murmura t'il.

- Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas? lui demanda-t-il en s 'accroupissant devant lui.

Daisuke le regarda droit dans les yeux

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire?

Daisuke ne fit que secouer la tête

- Je t'en prie Daisuke!

Daisuke pris son courage a deux mains et murmura:

-c'est Dark...

- Qu'es-ce qu'il a fait voyons?

-c'est Dark...et toi. continua t'il de murmurer

- Moi?! Je me suis fait pardonner merde quoi!

Daisuke se jeta dans ses bras. Krad paru d'abord étonné mais il fini par s'asseoir en tailleur pour que le rouquin puisse mieux se mettre sur lui.

-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?redemanda t'il

Daisuke se tut Au bout d'un moment il fini par dire:

-C'est Dark il m'a pris une chose qui comptait beaucoup pour moi...

- Mais Dark est un voleur il l' a peut-être fait sans le vouloir!

-ce n'est pas vraiment matériel ...enfin si mais...

- Tu sais le baiser avec Risa c'était rien!

- C'est pas ça...

- Daisuke? Quand même pas...

- ça quoi? Répondit-il tout bas.

- Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Dark pour ça...c'est ma faute!

Daisuke le regarda avec les yeux larmoyants

- Je...Je t'aime bien tu sais mais pas comme tu le désirerais malheureusement.

Daisuke enfoui son visage dans le cou de Krad. Le blond le laissa faire bien qu'il était plus que étonné.

-tu veux voir Dark, non?

- Dai...Daisuke c'est ton corps avant tout...!

-c'est bon...et puis si je le laisse pas sortir il va finir par me donner la migraine

- Ecoute...Daisuke...Tu as besoin d'avoir ton corps pour l'instant je le sens!!!!

-tu...t'inquiètes pour moi?

- Oui...

-merci...souffla t'il tout doucement

- Mais c'est rien.

Dark, lui, suppliait Daisuke de le laisser sortir.

- Tu veux que je dise à Dark de te laisser tranquille? Demanda doucement le blond.

Daisuke hocha timidement la tête.

- Dark...j'espère que tu m'entends...

Dark ne parla plus d'un coup, semblant l'écouter.

- ...Laisse à Daisuke son corps il en as besoin!

Dark ne dit qu'une seule chose, et ce fut un "bon d'accord..." que Daisuke retranscrit à Krad. Daisuke sourit et ferma un peu les yeux.

- Euuh...Daisuke...

-oui?

- J'aimerais bien me lever...

-Ah! désolé! balbutia t'il en se levant rapidement

- Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi 

-D'accord...murmura le roux

- Tu verras Satoshi-sama demain

Daisuke se senti gêné par la remarque Krad sembla le remarquer et fit:

- Il y a un problème avec Satoshi-sama?

-non...pas vraiment un problème...fit il, un peu gêné, toujours

- Et ça non plus tu veux pas me le dire?

-je...sais pas justement...

- Désolé. Fit le blond en sortant de la chambre.

Daisuke le laissa partir, tandis qu'Hiwatari grognait.

- Tu veux quoi? Souffla Krad à son hôte en descendant les escaliers.

-que tu arrêtes de l'embêter . 

- Je ne l'embête pas. Dit-il en descendant la dernière marche.

-et pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laissé la place?fi-il

- Ah..., au revoir j'y vais...C'est que j'y ai pas penser, tu veux aller le voir pour te retransformer de suite.

Le bleu se tut. Krad sortit de la maison. Il enfouit les mains dans ses poches.

- JE VOULAIS JUSTE L'AIDER. Cria Krad avant de laisser sa place à Satoshi!

Ce dernier ne dit plus rien, il rentra chez lui. Satoshi prit garde a ne pas croiser son "pere"


	13. Toujours là

_Chapter 13 :Toujours là!_

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : Yaoi, OCC

Disclaimers : tout les personnages appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki

Daisuke se leva les yeux encore rouge et gonflé d'avoir pleurer. Il s'essuya la joue d'un revers de manche. Il aurait voulu faire croire qu'il était malade. Mais il savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait a rien. Il douta quand même à essayer ou pas. il tenta le tout pour le tout, descendit les escalier et dit à sa mère qu'il ne se sentait pas trop bien elle lui plaqua une main sur le front.

-tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre...fit elle

Daisuke fit une petite moue.

-Daisuke...que tentes tu d'éviter?et regardes moi ça tu as les yeux tout gonflés!

- Maman...C'est...

Emiko le serra dans ses bras et lui dit:

-mon petit chéri!!! aurais tu un chagrin d'amour?

Daisuke hocha timidement la tête.

-et qui te fais pleurer comme ça?insista t'elle

- DARK!

-...Dark…?

- Oui...!

-et on peu savoir...pourquoi?

- Il me vole ce que j'aime le plus au monde.

-hoooon...pauvre cheriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! fit elle

- Je vais m'habiller!

Il remonta dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. Il mis son uniforme puis il redescendit sa mallette à la main. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte quand :

-N'en fais pas trop...lui dit doucement sa mère

Daisuke fit un sourire gêné puis il partit pour l'école. Il marcha en silence. Quand il arriva, il se fit tout petit, mais pas assez car:

-Niwa-kun? qu'et-ce qui t'arrive t'as l'air bizarre!

-Ah...Riku! Mais...non!

Riku cligna des yeux Daisuke sourit doucement

-Niwa-kun, t'es sûr que ça va?

- Mais oui!

C'est ce moment que choisi Hiwatari pour entrer

- D...Niwa...je peux te parler?

Daisuke le regarda, surpris, et se décida a le suivre

- Daisuke ça va?

-oui pourquoi?

- tu as l'air patraque...

-non je vais bien...dit il en détournant le regard vers le sol

- Je ne pense pas

-mais pourquoi vous me demandez tous ça?! demanda t'il la voix cassée

- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi!

Daisuke se tut.

- Daisuke... Je suis là si tu veux parler!

-je ne veux PAS en parler.

- Pas rien que de ça Niwa...si tu as besoin d'un appuie...juste ça!

-mais même...je veux pas parler...souffla t'il

- Alors ne parle plus jamais!

-c'est pas ça que je voulais dire...fit il en se sentant un peu perdu

- Je le sais très bien...TU ne veux pas parler avec MOI, tu veux parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

-c'est pas question de ça!

- Pas grave...je suis là! Fit Satoshi en entrant dans la classe.

Daisuke se senti encore un peu plus perdu... Hiwatari alla s'asseoir à sa place. Daisuke alla s'asseoir à son tour, l'air démoralisé. Les cours défilèrent lentement pour lui. La pause arriva enfin. Cette fois Hiwatari semblait s'éloigné de lui. Il soupira et essaya de se changer les idées. Mais en général ils pensait aux Hikari. Au bout d'un moment il pris sa trousse, la ferma et posa sa tête dessus. Il sentit un main affectueuse se mettre sur son front. Il leva la tête.

- Tu es brûlant. Lui murmura Satoshi.

Daisuke le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière.

-oui...répondit il tout bas

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Daisuke accepta, Satoshi tendit la main au rouquin qui la pris. Le bleu tira Daisuke et il pris sa trousse en main

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la trousse?

- Je ne vais pas laisser ta trousse en pleine cour!

Daisuke lui sourit un peu. Le bleu l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Le roux le remercia de l'avoir emmené. Satoshi haussa les épaules pour dire que ce n'était rien. Daisuke resta donc "seul" à l'infirmerie. Il entendit que les cours reprenait. Il voyait presque Hiwatari dire que Daisuke avait dut aller à l'infirmerie. Daisuke senti sa tête tourner. Il restait debout et espérait que bientôt l'infirmière lui disent de s'asseoir. Ce qui tarda d'arriver. Tout d'un coup il se sentit tomber quand il r'ouvrit les yeux il était dans sa chambre il le voyait grâce aux plafond. Il posa son avant-bras sur son front. Il tourna la tête sur le côté. il entendit quelqu'un lui dire de se r'endormir. Maintenant qu'il reconnaissait les son, pour savoir qui c'était, il fit :

- L'est quel heure?

-il est quinze heures

- Mais et l'école...pourquoi t'y est pas non plus Hiwatari-kun?

-je...je m'inquiétais

- Parce que...Fit Doucement Krad à Satoshi.

-mais ta gueule toi...souffla le bleu

- J'ai rien dit. Fit Daisuke.

-non c'était Krad...

- Excuse-moi! Fit Daisuke.

Satoshi baissa le regard vers Witzu qui avait bondit sur le lit

- Laisse-le dormir. Souffla Hiwatari pour Witzu.

Daisuke fixa Satoshi

- Tu dois dormir...

-j'y arrive pas

- Va le bercer. Fit Krad à Satoshi.

Ce dernier rosit un peu et passa sa main sur le front du roux.

- Tu es un peu moins chaud...

Daisuke soupira et se blotti un peu plus sous ses couvertures.

- Je vais chercher un thermomètre chez ta mère!

-d'accord...souffla t'il

Le bleu sortit et revint une vingtaine de minute plus tard un thermomètre à la main et dans l'autre un bol, il posa d'abord ledit bol sur le bureau avant d'apporter le thermomètre à Niwa. Il se pencha au dessus du visage du roux qui semblait s'être rendormi.

- Je lui ferais prendre sa température plus tard. Murmura-t-il.

Seulement Daisuke bougea un peu dans son sommeil et il l'entendit dire: " Krad, non pars pas" sans le vouloir, le roux attrapa Satoshi par le bras. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à se dégager il l'entendit murmurer: " Tu reste? Krad?" là il senti un pincement au cœur. Il entendit le blond lui dire des désolé. Daisuke le serra contre lui. Seulement Satoshi s'en voulait. Niwa ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il lâcha Hiwatari.

-pardon..murmura t'il J'aurais dut m'en douter que c'était impossible, d'habitude il partait. Ajouta Daisuke.

-Qui partait où?

- loin...avec Dark!

Sur ce Daisuke laissa couler une larme, il s'accrocha à Satoshi mais pour de vrai cette fois. Ce dernier le regarda, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça.

- Daisuke...tu dois l'oublier avant de te détruire intérieurement

-j'y arrive pas...

- Daisuke...tu n'essaye pas!

-comment tu veux que je le fasse?

- Si tu accepte je peux t'aider...

Daisuke planta son regard dans le sien

- Daisuke avant tout je veux que tu sache que...- Il ne fit pas attention au encouragement de Krad- Je t'aime.

Sur le coup, Daisuke lâcha sa prise

- Daisuke?

Daisuke le regarda, sous le choc.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal!

-du mal?

- Ca te fais mal ce que je viens de te dire.

-je...je sais pas...je sais plus ce que je dois penser

- Pense ce que tu veux...

Daisuke baissa la tête

- Niwa...tu préfère que je parte?

-fais comme tu veux

- Enfin Satoshi-sama il ne sait plus ou se mettre montre lui que...

Hiwatari secoua un peu la tête pour essayer de chasser la voix de Krad.

- Tu fuis!

-je ne veux pas c'est différent!

- NON tu as peur...

-ok j'ai peur mais je peux pas

- Tu ...as peur de le détruire n'es-ce pas?

-tais toi

- Ne t'inquiète pas bientôt je ne serais plus là et bientôt...continua-t-il comme ci le bleu n'avait rien dit

-plus là?

- Oui...Ce n'est plus très long avant que je ne puisse plus utiliser ton corps comme réceptacle.

-tu disparaîtras?

- Oui!

Satoshi regarda intensément Daisuke.

- _Si Krad part, je crains le pire._ Pensa t'il.

- Satoshi-sama n'aie pas peur, désolé pour le terme vulgaire mais je pense que , tu es capable de dompter Daisuke avant CE moment.

-et je fais comment?

- Euh...montre lui que tu l'aime que tu es là pour lui et toute sortes de truc comme ça et laisse faire le temps.

Le bleu senti un pincement au cœur. Krad préféra se taire, Daisuke lui regardait Hiwatari d'un air perplexe. Le silence régna un moment.

- Niwa tu veux que je te prenne ta température ?

- Waouw quel approche-.-'

-euh...je pense que c'est pas nécessaire

- je te laisse faire alors.

-je me sens un peu mieux, c'est bon...Fit-il avec un petit sourire

- Je vais peut-être rentré je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire mes devoirs…

-D'accord

- Retiens-le crétin. Souffla Dark.

-euh...Hiwatari-kun! Essaya t'il

- Oui?

-merci, si j'ai besoin d'aide je sais a qui aller me confier...

- Ouais bravo comme t'es doué je savais pas que ça allais être si rapide.

-toi tais toi

- Satoshi-sama...

-oui?

- Daisuke ne pleureras pas quand je disparaîtrais.

-pourquoi tu dis ça?

- La lumière disparaîtra quand les ténèbres l'auront fait...

-je comprends pas

- Quand Dark disparaîtra je ferais de même

-mais il se sentira vide, Dark ne sera plus la

- Peut-être et toi aussi j'espère...mais tu seras là pour le réconforter

-et si je n'y arrive pas, hein?

- tu y arriveras...

Sur ce Krad se tut. Hiwatari regarda Daisuke. Il semblait dans les nuages et avait les traces d'un sanglot refoulé.

- Daisuke?

-hm?

- Je peux continuer à t'appeler Daisuke?

-oui

Satoshi dit un vague merci. Daisuke sembla lutter quelques secondes contre un flot de tristesse.

- Daisuke...tu veux qu'on aille au parc?

- je voudrais bien mais je ne me sens pas trop d'humeur a sortir...

- D'accord...

Daisuke regarda le plafond

- trouve un truc merde. fit Krad.

Satoshi n'eut pas le temps de réagis que Daisuke laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Satoshi se demanda s'il dormait.. Mais non, il ne dormait pas, il était conscient Krad ne fit aucune remarque. Daisuke poussa un lourd soupir.

- Ni...Niwa?

-hm?

- Tu...va bien? parce que...

-oui la je vais bien...fit il avant de re-soupirer

- Ouf. s'exclama Krad.

-...je peux t'appeler Satoshi? Fini-t-il par demander

- Ouais. Allez dit oui! S'exclame Krad.

- Bien sûr...

-merci.

Le bleu sourit faiblement. Le roux cala un peu sa tête.

- Allez demande lui. Firent en cœur chacun de leur côté Krad et Dark à leur hôte.

Tandis que lesdits hôtes ne bougèrent d'un pouce

- Satoshi-sama...

-quoi?

- C'est peut-être la seule occasion...fais-le pour lui... demande lui de sortir avec toi...

-tu crois que je vais demander ça comme ça?!

- de façon romantique...

-c'est à dire?

- Daisuke...tu sais je t'adore vraiment...je...tu...veux-bien sortir avec moi...s'il te plait...?

-oui bien sûr...tu t'y est pris comment avec Dark?

- mais ça t'intéresse?

-oui

- J'ai joué en charme et c'est lui qui a demander...

-ok...

- mais toi tu serais pas le faire...

-non...ro lala...

Il soupira

- Satoshi-sama fait-le ou je le fait pour toi...

-si tu le fait pour moi je te jure je te fait la misère. commença t'il

- Roh ta gueule...tu vois pas qu'il souffre?

-si...

Il regarda Daisuke fermer les yeux et se reposer sur son épaule

- Ce gosse à besoin d'oublier...et rien de mieux que...boire euh non que d'avoir une autre relation...

-si tu le dis...

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du roux sans s'en apercevoir. Le roux parut étonné et lui de son côté avait aussi des remarques de Dark. Il essayait lui aussi d'avoir des conseils. Lui n'était pas obligé de les écouté. En sentant Satoshi continuer de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, il posa sa main gauche sur celle du bleu. Dark laissait faire. Le roux rouvrit les yeux et re-soupira pour la énième fois.

- Demande-lui! firent en cœur Dark et Krad de leur côté.

Cependant les deux garçons eurent la bonne idée d'ouvrir la bouche en même temps pour parler

- Vas-y d'abord...fit Satoshi.

-Euh...je...commença a bafouiller le roux

Satoshi avait ses yeux rivé dans les yeux de Daisuke. Manque de pot ça déstabilisa le roux qui recommença a bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles.

- Détourne le regard crétin tu le perturbe...

-euuh..parle le premier, s'il te plait...finit-il par bredouiller

- Daisuke...tu sais je t'adore vraiment...je...tu...veux-bien sortir avec moi...s'il te plait...?

Daisuke le regarda, gêné. il fini par répondre:

-...o…oui

- Bravo...tu vois que ça marche...

-tais toi.

- T.T tu passe ton temps à me dire de me taire...

-je sais uu

- méchant . 

-très

- Fait-le sortir...et...Satoshi-sama?

-bon je peux profiter du moment non?

- Satoshi-sama...Insista-t-il.

-quoi?

- La figurine de Daisuke que tu lui a fait...

-oui quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Il la cassé!

-...merde

- Désolé...

-j'irai le buter celui la

- Non...

-hein?

- C'est déjà Dark qui doit allez le tuer...et surveille ton langages tu veux...mais comment es-ce que je t'ai élevé?

-Quand on est un pervers on se tait…--"

- Maieu ta fini toi . 

Satoshi ne répondit rien a cause d'un Daisuke un peu trop près.

- Hiwatari-kun?

-oui?

- Je...veux bien sortir maintenant...

Le bleu esquissa un sourire. Daisuke releva un peu la tête. Il enleva les lunette du bleu. Hiwatari le laissa faire en se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

-Ca te va mieux sans. Fini-t-il par dire

- Ah...

- Depuis le temps que je te le dit... Fit Krad.

-tu veux que je te répète de te taire?

- Ouais vas-y ça fait comme des mots d'amour -

-parce que Dark te dit "ta gueule" souvent?

- Non...venant de toi ...

-ah ok…

- Sors le de son lit!

-bon ta fini?

Daisuke le regarda bizarrement; depuis tout a l'heure il semblait parler a Krad.

- Désolé...

Le roux sourit a son tour.

- On y va...?

-oui

Daisuke descendit de son lit. Suivi de près par Satoshi. Ils allèrent dans le parc.


	14. Premier rendezvous

_Chapter 14 : Premier rendez-vous._

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : Yaoi, OCC

Disclaimers : tout les personnages appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki

Daisuke descendit de son lit. Suivi de près par Satoshi. Ils allèrent dans le parc. ils se promenèrent tranquillement. Daisuke regardait le paysage en se taisant. Satoshi le regardait discrètement. Daisuke s'arrêta d'un coup. Il regarda le bleu. Il lui sourit faiblement.

-quelque chose ne va pas?demanda doucement Satoshi

- Non...je me disais juste que...

-oui?

- On pourrait peindre ensemble ...

-si tu veux nn

- On va chercher le matériel chez moi?

-euh oui

Daisuke tourna les talons.

-Daisuke?

- Oui?

- t'es mignon comme ça

Daisuke devint aussi rouge que ça chevelure. Ce qui fit sourire Satoshi.

- Ca ne seras pas si dur...Satoshi-sama...

-quoi?

- Pour qu'il ne pense plus qu'a toi...

-euh...

- Quoi?

-fais gaffe je sens que tu vas réapparaître uu"

- Héhé...retiens-toi...

-facile a dire sale excité . 

- comment ça sale excité?

-ah nan riensiffle

- en plus je suis propre . 

-roh eh c'est pas le moment pour parler de ça

- Hein? De quoi?

-tais toi ça me feras des vacances

- T'es trop mignon Satoshi-sama...moi aussi je t'adore-

Satoshi leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'es-ce qui a Satoshi?

-non rien uu"

- Ah...

Le bleu ébouriffa les cheveux de Daisuke en souriant.

- Satoshi...

-oui?

- Je pense( donc je suis) que je t'aime aussi...

Satoshi devint pivoine et il manqua de peu de se transformer. Daisuke aussi luttait contre la venue de Dark, Satoshi détourna le regard. Krad pris un malin plaisir a le taquiner Quand Satoshi se tourna il remarqua que des gens du collège revenaient par la. Daisuke fit mine de s'éloigner de Satoshi. Il se retourna et lui fit un petit signe discret.

- Salut. Cria Saehara

-ah! salut! fit le roux

- 'Tain quel con celui-là. Cria Krad.

-eh oh pas d'insultes

- Il gêne.

-ouais mais je pense qu'il va pas tarder a dégager.

- Pourquoi?

-regarde.

- mais quoi?

-Daisuke est en train de lui dire un truc qui l'intéresse, donc il va aller chercher des photos a prendre.

- Oh...Daisuke tu as toutes ma bénédiction!

-...eh

- Y a quoi?

- ça y est! Il part

- Vas-y fonce maintenant!

-roh ça va...fit il en s'avançant vers le roux

- euh...Fit Niwa.

-hm?

- Et si au final on allait juste...

-juste quoi?

- se promener...

-seuls?

- Oui...

-en...amoureux?

- Euh...oui...Fit Daisuke en virant au rouge.

Satoshi sourit. Ils allèrent donc faire le tour du parc. Ils profitaient juste du beau temps et de la présence de l'autre. Daisuke se tourna vers Hiwatari et lui demanda:

- Satoshi...Tu aime comment Dark?

-bah..je l'aime bien uu

- Mais...

-mais?

- Je me disais...tu sais...pour quand ils disparaîtrons...

- quand ils disparaîtront…

- Krad et Dark

-oui..qu'est-ce que tu penses?

- Ils faut que chaque part soit aimer par l'autre non?

-euuuh oui

- Donc...si tu n'aimes pas Dark d'amour ils resteront -

-en effet…

- Cool-

-comme ça tout le monde est content

- Tu regretterais si Krad devait partir? Demande Daisuke.

-bah je pense que oui mais...je sais pas en fait.

- Tu as certainement déjà dut passer de bon moment avec lui!

-si on peut appeler ça comme ça

- Pourquoi?

-parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler tout le temps...et qu'il chante aussi

- Il a peut-être besoin de parler avec toi...parce qu'il t'aime bien...

-peut être...et toi avec Dark?

- Ah...il me manquerait...

-je te reconnais bien là n.n

- Bein quoi?

-tu t'es attaché a lui non?

- Oui

Les deux se turent. Ils continuèrent à marcher. Daisuke, au bout d'un moment, prit la main du bleu. Hiwatari vira au rouge. Niwa le regarda avec un sourire. Satoshi le lui rendit.

-Satoshi...finit par appeler le roux

- Ou...oui?

-...prends moi dans tes bras...

- Qu...Quoi?

- s'il te plait prends moi dans tes bras...fit il en s'approchant très près du bleu.

- Allez prend-le dans tes bras. Fit Krad en s'y mettant aussi.

Seulement Daisuke était déjà très près de lui. Hiwatari se résigna. Il le serra contre lui comme il aurait voulu le faire tant de fois avant. Daisuke se colla à lui. Il ferma les yeux. Hiwatari lui posa un baiser sur le front. La il ouvrit grand les yeux et devint rouge comme une tomate.

- Je...désolé...

Pour toute réponse, Daisuke se colla encore plus a lui. Ils entendirent l'horloge de la ville sonner, il devait être pas loin de six heures.

- On devrait rentrer...

Daisuke haussa les épaules. Ils rentrèrent d'un pas traînant en se tenant la main (évidemment). Daisuke ouvrit la porte de la maison. il se retourna et demanda:

- Tu veux manger avec nous?

-pourquoi pas smile

Daisuke sourit. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Emiko leur sourit. elle pris son fils en aparté et lui dit:

-tu as ramené un "ami"?

- Euuh...oui...

-Dai-chan tu as l'air bizarre...

- Bizarre?

-oui, tes yeux pétillent

- Euuh...C'est rien...

Sa mère lui sourit. Daisuke alla rejoindre Hiwatari.

-Daisuke, t'as une mèche qui part de travers là.

Hiwatari lui remis la mèche puis il plaça sa main sur la joue du roux qui commençait a devenir rouge. Ils furent arrêter par Emiko qui annonçait que le repas arrivait.

-dommage...commenta Krad

Le repas se passa sans problème puis Hiwatari décréta qu'il allait partir. Daisuke le raccompagna jusqu'a la porte. Ils restèrent trente secondes à se regarder dans les yeux. Le plus grand se rapprocha doucement. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement. Daisuke vira au rouge écarlate. Hiwatari se retira un peu. Daisuke avait gardé son rouge sur les joues.

- Je vais y aller...

Daisuke hocha doucement la tête.


	15. Mal de vivre

_Chapter 15 : Mal de vivre._

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : Yaoi, OCC

Disclaimers : tout les personnages appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki

Le lendemain.

Cette fois ci Daisuke ne fut pas contre se lever. Il s'habilla et descendit en quatrième vitesse. Sa mère remarqua ce changement. Pourtant il n'était pas en retard. Daisuke arriva effectivement vingt minutes en avance. il avait le cœur qui battait vite Quand il fut Hiwatari il remarqua qu'il grimaçait. il se dirigea vers lui

- ça va pas?

- pas trop non...

- Y a quoi?

-est-ce que t'as essayer d'appeler Dark?

- euuh non...

-Krad ne répond plus...

- Quoi...c'est peut-être comme la fois ou Dark dormait...

-peut être mais la plus rien niet nada...

- C'était la même chose pour moi

-c'est pas bon du tout ça

- Il va revenir...

-Daisuke?

- Quoi?

-t'as les yeux vitreux

- Mais non tu dit n'importe quoi... ...Moi je peux encore parler à Dark...hein...?

-quoi?

- Darkkkkkkkk...

-qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

- Da...rk...

-il répond pas?

- Il va répondre . 

-calme toi...fit il doucement

Daisuke alla s'asseoir à sa place. Il paraissait très nerveux. Daisuke refoula un sanglot. Satoshi senti un poids sur son cœur. Il regarda Daisuke. il avait déjà la mine accablée et ses épaules commençaient a trembler.

- Aie...il a quoi...Daisuke?

Il tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Mais il remarqua que personne n'avait parler dans cette pièce. Son visage fut illuminé d'un sourire. Daisuke eut l'air de le remarqué et il vint vers lui.

-Daisuke, Krad a parlé! lui dit il quand il fut assez prés.

Daisuke eut un sourire et il essaya d'appeler Dark. Celui ci marmonna un vague "Yo". Ce fut à Daisuke de sourire.

-il a finalement répondit...murmura t'il

A peine avait-il dit ça que les cours commençait. Il sourit a Satoshi puis alla se r'asseoir. Les cours passèrent à une bonne allures. Ils se jetaient de temps en temps des regards pendant ce temps. Les cours se finirent, ils décidèrent de rentrer ensemble.

- Sa...Satoshi-sama?

-oui?

- vaut vraiment que...je te parle

-parle je t'écoute...fit il très inquiet

- Je...me sens très mal...

-comment ça?

- Ma tête tourne... et j'ai l'impression... de devoir vomir...

-ça t'ai déjà arrivé avant?

- nan...

-est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui va pas?

- Bein...je reprend...très mal...mon souffle...

Il attrapa le bras de Daisuke

- Oui?

-Krad va pas bien du tout...demande à Dark...

- Hum...Dark?

-…o...oui?

- Tu aurais des problèmes de santé?

-mal au crâne...difficulté a respirer...mal au ventre...

- Il va pas très bien non plus.

-qu'est ce qu'on fait?

- Satoshi-sama...

-oui?

- On s'est forcé à venir jusqu'ici ...donc...

-vous étiez ou?

- Il fessait noir...

-et vous vous êtes forcés?!

- Oui...

-pas étonnant que vous soyez a bout de forces! qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse?

- Satoshi-sama on ne...peut pas...rester...c'est juste...pour un...au revoir...

Il écarquilla les yeux

-comment ça?!

- C'est fini...nous reviendront… à la prochaine génération.

-...!

- Satoshi-sama...désolé...

Il ne dit rien mais attrapa Daisuke.

- Satoshi-sama...je ne reste pas plus de 5 minutes encore...

-pourquoi tu pars?

- Parce que...c'est fini...je te l'ai dit non...

-Oui mais...pourquoi c'est fini?

- Je ne sais pas...un amour partagé...pour Daisuke... et moi je ne vis que de...l'obscurité...

-tu ne m'oublieras pas après hein?

- Jamais... ...Car je t'aime...

-Quoi?

- Pas comme ça...crétin...

-tu ma fais peur triple andouille

- Adieu... ou qui sait...

-non. Au revoir.

- Quoi?

- pas d'adieu, juste au revoir, pauvre crétin

- M'insulte pas...je vais mourir . 

-non tu vas dormir

- Rah tu m'énerve... ... Satoshi-sama la prochaine fois je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras...

-tssk... la prochaine fois j'aurais grandi

- Et après?

-hein?

- Toi non plus ne m'oublie pas...

-compte sur moi

Tout d'un coup Hiwatari se sentit vide. Il regarda le sol. Il entendit Daisuke pleurer. Il le pris dans ses bras, cherchant a se réconforter et a le réconforter car c'était fini de leur anges

OWARI

Et voilà c'est fini

Merci pour vos lectures merci pour vos rewiews merci :

A Tahitian Shaman( chapitre 1, 3, 4

A Lulu342 ( chapitre 2

A ulrich-yumi-odd( chapitre 2, 3

Scythe viendra lire vos fics quand elle auras le temps


End file.
